Even Dark Magic Has Small Print
by Gracie Riddle
Summary: Lord Voldemort wasn't the only one that Peter brought back from the dead that frightful night in the cemetery. Even dark magic has small print that you should read before casting certain spells I own nothing! Don't forget to review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Even dark magic has small print**

Chapter 1

Harry was whisked away to Grimmauld place as soon as Poppy had bandaged up his arm and Professor Snape had checked him for dark magic, when Harry arrived at the house of the noble Blacks; he was engulfed in a hug by his very concerned godfather, Sirius Black.

After making his own decision that his fact his godson was alright, they began talking about what had occurred in the cemetery. That's when Harry told them about Peter's part in the whole resurrecting the dark lord.

Sirius looked at Remus then back at Harry "are you sure those are the exact words that Peter used Harry?" Harry looked at his father's friends "yes, bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy, then Voldemort appeared in the cauldron"

Molly looked at the two marauders "it couldn't be, Peter is not that stupid is he?" Sirius ran to the front door of the house quickly followed by Remus, Harry stood in the kitchen doorway "what is going on?" the two marauders apparated on the spot.

Harry turned to face Molly "Mrs. Weasley what is going on? Why did Remus and Sirius leave?" Molly smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder "they are just going to investigate something my dear, now why don't you kiddies go into the library and do your homework"

Fred and George looked at her "Kiddies? We are full grown wizard's woman" Molly looked at them "while you live under my roof you will be considered children" Fred and George looked up at the roof "this is Sirius's roof mother so we are full grown wizards"

Molly swatted their arms "don't get smart with me you two, you will always be my babies no matter how old you get" Fred and George smiled at Ginny "at least we aren't the baby of the family" they hugged Ginny tightly "love you sister"

Harry walked over to Hermione "know anything about the magic that Peter cast" Hermione shook her head "no sorry Harry, I'm sure there is some dark magic books in the library, I can go have a look" Harry nodded "thanks Hermione"

She nodded and walked to the library not after being roped into the Weasley twin hug; George smiled "looks it's our other sister Hermione" Fred nodded "yes, she has now been adopted and brought into the Weasley manic family"

Hermione nodded "yes, yes I have, I love you guys too" Molly swatted their backs this time "alright, break it up. Stop hugging the girls. Hermione has her own family that she belongs to" Hermione nodded "that is true Mrs. Weasley but I've always seen you all as my Wizard family and that includes you Harry and also Sirius, Remus and Tonks"

Molly smiled then hugged Hermione herself "Aww that is very sweet of you to say, welcome to the family Hermione and of course you as well Harry" Molly brought Harry into the hug as well.

Fred laughed "be careful you guys" George nodded "you might just regret joining this crazy family" Ron shook his head "the only crazy ones in this family are you guys and well maybe Percy"

The other order members arrived, Sirius and Remus still weren't back from wherever they had disappeared to, and even Severus was now standing in the kitchen next to Arthur and Minerva. Tonks was standing next to Kingsley, she shook her hair and it changed from blonde to her usual pink.

Mad-eye stood the other side of Tonks; everyone had noticed that if you were a female in this world the wizards would automatically be a bit protective of you, which included Nymphadora. Hermione thought it was just how Ron and Harry were but when she met Nymphadora and saw how the wizards treated and acted around her, she kind of got the picture.

The front door of Grimmauld place opened and in walked Remus and Sirius but they weren't alone, Sirius was carrying someone in his arms that was wrapped up in a blanket, they disappeared into the living room. Molly shooed the children (including Fred and George) into the closest room which was the library.

Hermione started to look around at the books; Harry just looked at the now closed door "what do you suppose that was about and who was Sirius carrying?" Hermione placed on a pair of leather gloves and reached for a book that was glowing with dark magic.

Ginny saw the glowing book "Jeezz Mione that is glowing with dark magic" Hermione held up her gloved hands "I learnt from my mistake, my second year. Leather gloves, the dark magic can't get through the material" Ginny nodded "good, I don't think we can handle that again or anything worse"

Hermione started to flick the pages until she came across something "bone of the father, flesh of the servant, and blood of the enemy" Harry walked over to her "that was what Peter was saying, you found something"

Hermione nodded "yes, however there is one teeny tiny problem with this certain spell" Harry looked worryingly at her "what is the problem Mione?" Hermione smiled "the small print reads that casting this spell will bring back someone from the dead however it will also affect the last person that they killed which means that whoever Voldemort killed last before he died will be brought back from the dead also"

Everyone just turned and stared at Harry, Ron's eyed widen "Bloody hell" Harry looked at them all "what? What is it?" Hermione shook his by his shoulders "don't you get it Harry? The last person that Voldemort killed will also be brought back to life, HARRY the last person HE killed before he died was YOUR MOTHER"

Ginny smiled "that is who Sirius was carrying, Remus and him must have gone back to your old home Harry to get your mother before the dark side realize their mistake and take her"

Harry slid down the wall and looked at them "m my mum i is al alive" they all nodded, Fred and George patted his shoulders "second chance mate, go see your mum Harry"

* * *

Did Peter cast the spell correctly?

Is Lily alive again?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow, HarryPotterandHermioneGranger & Very Small Prophet for your reviews, I love them :)

Thank you to: Pogreader, aspygirlredo, rbol and Dragonfire- Jessie Sparrow for adding this story to your favourites list :)

Thank you to: DEMONKING41, Dragonfire- Jessie Sparrow, Hallo20, Jedilogray, Pogreader, alegram, aspygirlredo, jesuslovesme99, lilRoses, mirela . rat. 7 & risi for following this story :)

Chapter 2

Harry just sat there on the floor of the library, he was in shock. He was trying to get his head around things. There was a chance that the spell had brought back his mother. Harry slowly rose to his feet; he used the wall for support.

Ginny placed her hands on his shoulders "breathe Harry, before you do anything stupid" Harry looked at Ginny then looked at the others and nodded "you're right Ginny"

Hermione took off her gloves "I'm sure as soon as they know something; someone will come and tell you Harry. She has the best people around her; even Professor Snape is in there with them" Harry looked at the library door "I think he blames himself for getting her killed but it wasn't his fault it was Pettigrew's"

Ron smiled at him "did you ever tell Snape that?" Harry shook his head "he hates me why would I tell him that, anyway I'm gonna go see if what Hermione found out is true"

Harry quietly opened the library door and walked along the wall towards the living room, you could hear the order members talking and some whispering. Harry figured out that Molly was ordering them around "She's needs proper medical attention Sirius, we all know that. You have to take her to St. Mungo's"

Remus turned to the red haired woman "Molly we can't if they figure out what we did; they will start looking for Lily, the first place they will look will be the cottage or St. Mungo's and I don't think Harry could handle losing her again" Minerva stood up "I agree with Remus Molly, it's too dangerous. I will have Poppy come and take care of Lily; I also am going to request wizard oaths from each and every one of you"

Tonks was standing near the door, she had her wand in her hand "what about the nosy ones on the other side of this door?" she taped her wand against the door-frame, it swung open and there stood the young adults. Tonks smiled "wotcha" Minerva shook her head "them as well, I shall go get Poppy"

Harry went to walk into the living room but Tonks hugged him to stop him "Don't Harry" Harry looked up at her "Tonks please, I need to see her" Harry tried to get out of the witches arms but Tonks still held him close to her "Harry, sshh it's okay. You can't see her"

Harry started to fight Nymphadora, he needed to see his mum and no one was going to stop him from seeing her. Nymphadora kept a strong grip on him "Harry stop, ssshhh; they are going to take care of her" Harry stopped struggling and started to cry, he didn't want to lose his mum a second time.

Sirius took Harry from Tonks "it's okay Harry, we realized the spell that Peter cast, we figured it out and we got to her first. You have to remember that" Harry nodded "I can't lose her again Sirius, she's my mum, and I can't"

Sirius managed to calm down the young wizard "now you can stay if you promise to sit and be calm." Harry nodded; he walked over and sat down in a chair that Ginny was sitting on the arm of.

Minerva arrived back with Poppy, who was shocked to see Lily laying on the sofa breathing but not yet awake. Poppy started to run her wand over Lily "no dark magic which is a good thing, she's breathing so she is alive, we will just have to wait and see what she opens her eyes, it's all up to her"

Poppy was talking to Severus about what potions to give to Lily and that she would be fine in his care. Sirius picked Lily up and carried upstairs and placed her down on a comfy bed, Harry sat beside the bed, and they all knew he wasn't going to move until Lily opened her eyes.

Harry looked up at the door that was half open; he recognized the voices of Remus, Sirius and Severus. Remus looked at his oldest friend "Sirius you have to let Snape look after her, unless you don't want Lily to wake up" Sirius looked at his marauder brother "Of course I want Lily to wake up, I just don't want his friends finding out where she is"

Severus looked at them "Do you really think that I would tell the dark lord what happened? Think about it Black, I still care about her even after thing I have said to her. Just remember I wasn't the one who told the dark lord where the house was" Remus looked at Sirius "I have to agree with him, He has been protecting Harry all this time Sirius and it was Peter that sold them out and not Severus"

Sirius nodded in agreement "Fine, he can look after her but if he hurts her again, I will kill him" Remus held up his wand "Would an unbreakable vow make you feel better Sirius?" Sirius shook his head "No, I trust you Moony with your judgments, let me know if there is anything I can help you with Snape"

Sirius went back downstairs, Remus turned to Severus "We've all been given this second chance Snape, don't blow yours. I know she will forgive you and I know she will want you around whether you like it or not. Plus we both know, you can't say no to her"

Remus joined Sirius and everyone else downstairs, which left Severus, Harry and Lily upstairs. Severus placed a few vials on to the bedside table, Harry wasn't watching what he was doing, and he was too focused on his mum. Harry noticed a ring on her right hand "what is that on her right hand Professor?"

Severus picked up Lily's right hand and noticed the ring, HIS ring "sh she kept it, after all this time, she kept it" Harry noticed the look on his professors face "you gave it to her" Severus looked at Harry "yes when we started Hogwarts, she was upset that we got put into different houses, I gave her my family ring so that she would have a piece of me no matter where she was"

Harry stood up and faced Severus "Professor Snape, I know how you feel about my mum; yes we've all been given a second chance with her. I want her happy and if you can make her happy then you have my blessing"

* * *

Will Lily open her eyes now?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

Even dark magic has small print

Thank you to: bianca-lupin-snape, Dragonfire- Jessie Sparrow & Guest for your reviews, I love them :)

Thank you to: Bianca-lupin-snape, Schaf04, Wolf-Lover212, imtasha, lostit02, TheDarkening, Lil-Kimi124, marycaugh & nipunkhan823 for adding this story to your favourites list :)

Thank you to: JCJ58, Stardust of Orion, RubyUchiha13, Gooseberry Jam, Salq23, issylovesthedragons, imtasha, TheDarkening, Wolf-Lover212,Lil-Kimi124, kin2cats & marycaugh for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 3

**At Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa was sorting out some of the books in the library; that was one place in the manor that she didn't let the house elves clean, that was her domain. Lucius had his office and she had the library. Narcissa noticed one of the books that glowed with dark magic was on a coffee table.

Narcissa slipped on her leather gloves and turned the book over and she recognized the page; she looked down at the bottom of the page and noticed the small print, she had her back to the door and didn't hear Lucius behind her.

Narcissa bit her bottom lip and smirked, Lucius saw her "I know that look my love, what is it?" Narcissa shut the book and turned to face him "Nothing my darling, just happy that everything is finally coming together."

Narcissa walked around him and placed the book back in its right place "I just want everyone to be happy, everyone deserves to be happy Lucius" Lucius nodded "of course, have you heard from Draco?" Narcissa nodded "yes I was just about to reply to his owl, would you like me to add anything to it from you?"

Lucius shook his head "no but feel free to use my owl, he might read it quicker if he thinks it is from me, I know how young wizards think and feel about getting letters from their mother" Narcissa smiled "thank you, I will have to remember that, I always did wonder why it took him so long to reply to my owls."

**Meanwhile at Grimmauld place**

Fred walked into the kitchen and walked over to Molly "Mother what did you mean by Peter couldn't be that stupid" George appeared "I think it's about the spell that he used to bring back Lord Voldy."

Molly turned around and faced them and the others "at the end of the first war we knew that IF his followers wanted to bring him back they would use some dark, ancient magic so Professor Dumbledore looked for a spell that could potentially bring back their dark lord, that is when we found the spell that Peter cast, we also realized that the spell had catch in it and we hoped that they wouldn't realize it after we realized that the last person the dark lord killed was Lily."

Ginny sat down "So you were all aware that IF they could bring HIM back and they used that spell that they could also bring Lily back" Molly nodded "yes but we thought they would have seen the small print attached to that spell and use a different spell that we weren't aware of but according to Harry and that fact that Lily is alive that they didn't notice the small print"

Ron looked over at Sirius and Remus who were outside and arguing "I wanna know why one of them hasn't hexed Professor Snape yet or the other way around."

Hermione looked at them then at Ron "Harry read it in Lily's diary that she thought of Sirius and Remus like brothers, I guess they also see her like a sister. I think they want to hex Professor Snape but they aren't going to for Lily's sake, just think about it. They don't want Lily seeing them fighting then her choosing between them because after what happened in school, I think Lily may just choose Professor Snape, so they are going to pretend to get along but in all their minds they are dueling and seriously hurting the other."

Ginny smiled "that is kind of nice of them to even pretend to get along for Lily's sake; I don't think any of them could handle her walking out of their lives. I think Harry was happy that he found her diary."

Molly sat down with Ginny and Hermione "Severus may think he is great at masking his emotions but when it comes to Lily, you could see it in his eyes. He does regret what he called her."

Ron nodded "Sirius told Harry when he asked about what his parents were like, he told him about the friendship between Professor Snape and his mum and that everyone always thought that there was always something more between them, Harry wanted to kill him for what he called his mum, I don't blame him."

Hermione looked at the table in front of her "it hurts me when it comes for Malfoy, I can't imagine how much it hurts coming from your best friend. However my best friends aren't any better with the insults."

Ron's mouth fell open "when have we ever insulted you Hermione?" Hermione looked up at him "Our first year, the troll incident" Ron looked down at the floor "yeah well that was before he got to know you. I was sorry for that you know that."

George placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder "you shouldn't let him get off that easily Mione" Fred nodded "George is right Hermione, we can get him back for you."

**Upstairs in Grimmauld place**

Snape looked at Harry "what do you mean by you know how I feel? You have no idea how I feel, none of you do and you never will" Harry shook his head "I found her diary when I was with my lovely aunt, plus Sirius told me everything about how they bullied you and how she used to stick up for you until that day. I know everything."

Severus turned to leave the room, Harry sighed "I want her happy professor, if you are the man that can make her happy then I'm happy to. I know you didn't really mean what you said, I've never heard you say it again and we all know that Slytherins love to throw that word around. I know being here with Sirius and Remus isn't the best idea ever and you would rather die then be in the same house as Sirius; but she will want you when she wakes up. For once can't you just think about what my mum might want?"

Harry noticed that Severus stopped so Harry carried on "She might forgive you and she might want you back in her life no matter what Sirius and Remus both say, she's a grown woman and she can make her own decisions and you will all just have to deal with what she wants. If she wants the three of you then deal with it like grown-ups or you all risk losing her again."

Severus turned to look over his shoulder "I think you are wasting your breath on me Mr. Potter that in fact you should be telling Black your little speech, I'm sure he will enjoy it, I'll come back in a few hours to check on your mother."

Harry looked down at the bed "I'm guessing he isn't the same man that you remember is he" Severus turned around…

* * *

Is Lily awake?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: Fangirl002, Lemaris & Dragonfire- Jessie Sparrow for your reviews, I love them :)

Thank you to: Lain Marie, Spidey Legend, Gemini no Vanou & alrius for adding this story for your favourites list :)

Thank you to: readingaddict24, Lain Marie, zeynel, Cosgirl2011, Fangirl002, Gemini no Vanou, EzioPhamtomCreed409, Kpotter0907 & Marshi-a-Mallow for adding this story to your favourites list :)

Chapter 4

Harry looked down at the bed "I'm guessing he isn't the same man that you remember is he" Severus turned around.

Lily's eyes were open. Harry smiled "welcome back mum" Harry had waited 14 years to see her and he knew that a few more minutes wouldn't kill him. He squeezed her hand "I'll go tell the others that you are awake, I know you both have some unfinished business to talk over."

Harry left before either of them had any time to argue with him. Lily slowly sat up in the bed, Severus leant against the wardrobe and he looked up at the ceiling, he couldn't believe it. She was alive and now she was awake.

Lily held out her hand "Sev, come here" Severus just looked at her, Lily waved her hand at him "come here, don't make me get up and drag you over here Sev." Severus slowly made his way over to the bed and sat beside her "I I don't know really where to start, Lily I am so sor."

Lilly placed her finger over his lips "don't Severus; I forgive you for everything that happened when we were children. Please don't think that I hate you, yes I was hurt by what you said but that was years ago and that I'm also sorry that I punished you by not talking to you for all those years"

Lily placed her hand on his cheek "I've been given a second chance Severus and I want you back in my life; that's if you'll have me back in your life." She removed her hand from his cheek.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it "I do not want you to be hurt in this war Lily, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe" Lily reached for her right hand and went to remove the ring "Everyone gets hurt one way or another in war Severus."

He stopped her from removing his ring from her hand "I said I would keep you safe Lily; not that I am banishing you from my life. I am not a fool to throw away the second chance that you are willing to give me."

Lily smiled and threw her arms around his neck, Severus held her as tightly as he could, and he just hoped this wasn't some cruel dream. Harry was her now and future but Severus was the only thing from her past that she still had and that was hers.

Fred and George had to use their magic to stop Sirius and Remus from running up the stairs to see the now awake Lily, Harry couldn't use his magic without getting into trouble. "Don't worry Harry, we got them." Harry nodded at the ginger duo "thanks guys, they need to sort out their differences."

Sirius just looked at his godson in utter shock "and what happens when he hurts her again or if he rejects her and doesn't want her back in his life. Then what do you do Harry?" Remus looked over at his marauder brother "Maybe Snape will want Lily back in his life because if he didn't, he would not still be upstairs alone with her. He would have said he was sorry for what happened and left but no he is still up there with her. That has to be a good sign Sirius and yes if he does hurt her once again, you can be second in line to hurt him."

Sirius looked over at Remus "Sec second in line?" Harry nodded "yeah after me of course, I want her happy, she deserves to be happy agree?" Sirius and Remus both nodded their heads.

Harry continued "good then I will tell you what I told Professor Snape, if he is the man that can make her happy then I am happy. If she wants him back in her life then we will all just have to deal with it like grown-ups because if you don't; I have a pretty good feeling that she will walk away with him, and I know that you both don't want to lose her seeing as you both see her as a sister and I right?"

Remus nodded "of course Harry, if Lily wants Snape back in her life then we will just accept her decision whether we agree with it or not. She is after all an adult and can make her own choices."

Sirius nodded "Yes alright but if he hurts her, I will kill him. I will also pretend to get along with Sni, I mean Snape for Lily's sake. I lost my best friend, I'm not about to lose my sister too."

Minerva smiled "I'm glad to see you are finally growing up Sirius but I have to wonder if it's a few years to late but nevertheless, you've finally become an adult." Sirius looked over at his old head of house "Only when I realized I was finally man enough to confess my feelings for you Minnie." He winked at the Minerva.

"Always the charmer Padfoot however I didn't think Minerva was really your type, unless you've changed it." Lily was now standing in the kitchen doorway with the help of Severus, Harry did notice a certain protectiveness surrounding the potions master, and it did remind him of the shrieking shack incident.

Molly pulled out a chair for her "my goodness you shouldn't be up and walking already my dear." Lily slowly walked over and sat down, everyone noticed that Severus had placed his hand on the middle of her back to help her. "Thank you Molly, I had to leave, the room it was beginning to get stuffy plus I wanted to see everyone's wonderful faces."

George and Fred waved their wands over the stuck Remus and Sirius to unstick them from their seats so that they could hug Lily but they noticed how Severus kind of hovered over her. Sirius smiled at her "it's good to have you back with us Lily, no matter what choices you make; I'm behind you."

Lily knew what he was referring to "thank you Sirius that means a lot to me knowing that you are going to be okay with my decisions." Harry sat beside his mum but that wasn't good enough for Lily, she pulled him somehow on to her lap and held him "I don't care how old you get Harry James Potter you will always be my baby."

Harry didn't care that he was sitting on his mother's lap like a toddler, he had his mother back and that was all he cared about. Lilly kissed his head "aren't you going to introduce your friends to me Harry."

He quickly nodded "of course, I just wanted you to feel better before I threw information at you mum, these are the Weasley children: Fred, George, Ron and Ginny you'll meet Percy and Bill later on and this is Hermione Granger."

Lily looked over at Molly "they aren't the little boys that I remember Molly, they grew, a lot." Molly nodded "yes and I finally got the daughter that I wanted." Lily nodded "do they still cause trouble?"

Fred and George looked at Lily "us? No we are good boys." Lily tried not to laugh; Minerva looked at Lily "who do they remind you of?" Lily nodded "oh yes, you got your very own marauders, I feel sorry for their teachers. I bet they are worse because they've learnt from the originals."

Minerva nodded "sometimes their pranks aren't that bad but we've had a few close calls and Albus thinks it's funny sometimes until someone gets hurt and spends the night in the infirmary." Harry got off his mum's lap. Nymphadora walked into the kitchen "Wotcha, Lily your awake, how are you feeling?"

Lily's eyes widened "that can't be Andy's girl" Molly nodded "yeah it is." Lilly smiled "Little Dora, that beautiful woman is Little Dora." Nymphadora changed her hair back to its normal pink, Lily nodded "oh yeah that is Dora. I remember when you were all little, I really do feel old."

Harry quickly left the kitchen and ran upstairs, he began to dig through his trunk. He ran back down the stairs and back into the kitchen, he handed a slim wooden box to his mum…

* * *

What is inside the box?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: jesuslovesme99 for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: Lthrnflt, DevilishImp399, Zireael07 & anarion87 for adding this story to your favourites list :)

Thank you to: neverest, Lthrnflt, DevilishImp399, Alexia Snape Malfoy Potter, Alethea27 & tweets for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 5

Harry quickly left the kitchen and ran upstairs, he began to dig through his trunk. He ran back down the stairs and back into the kitchen, he handed a slim wooden box to his mum.

Harry smiled "I kept it in case I ever needed a spare wand." Lily slowly opened the box and ran her fingers over her wand; she closed the lid "thank you Harry." Her head was filling up with all her missing memories, Lily slowly stood up "I need to get some fresh air, too much dust in this old place."

Lily quickly walked outside and towards the park that was opposite Grimmauld place, Harry looked at Sirius and Remus "what was that about?" Remus stood up "I think your mum has regained her memories of what happened that night Harry, she's very emotional right now. We just have to be patient and prove to her that we aren't going anywhere."

Sirius nodded to Remus "you go talk to her, I'll keep Harry inside." Remus nodded and followed Lily. Harry looked at Sirius "she's going to blame herself isn't she, for that night. That's why she didn't take her wand." Sirius nodded "Harry, like Remus said she's very emotional right now, she doesn't properly understand what is happening around her and when those memories slot into place and she remembers that night. She will need us to comfort her even if she tries to push us away and she will."

Remus found Lily sitting on the bench, he automatically wrapped his arms around her "sshh its okay, your safe Lily." Lily just held on to her old friend and cried. Remus and Lily had a sister/brother relationship; both being from the muggle world; this meant they got on better with each other.

Lily finally got her breathing and sobs under control "I I just assumed I had been hexed at work like I normally did, I didn't realise that I couldn't remember seeing my own son grow up because I had been dead. But now everything makes sense, why I can't remember seeing Harry off to Hogwarts. I now know why it was Harry and Severus by my bed and not James."

Remus kissed the top of her head "it's going to be alright Lily, we are here for you and we are not going anywhere, I promise you that. I know having these memories flood back must hurt and are very upsetting but like I said before we are all here for you."

Lily stood up and looked at him with her tear stained face "how can you sit there and comfort me Remus? I got your best friend killed." Remus stood up and grabbed her arms tightly "don't you dare even think that Lily. You did not kill James. Peter and Voldemort did that and they will pay for what they did and the hurt that they have caused everyone who knew you and James."

Lily tried to get out of his grip, but Remus was not going to let her go and wallow in self-pity when it wasn't deserved. He pulled her into his body and tightly wrapped his arms around her "Lily please listen to me, James would not want you to be upset, you did not cause his death."

Lilly nodded "but it just had to be me that he married." Remus laughed "yes because to James you were a wonderful, smart, beautiful and caring witch and we all know that James had to have the best and in his eyes you were the best. He was never going to let you get away Lily, remember that please. Come on let's go back inside and you can sit with Harry."

Lily shook her head and wiped her eyes "do you think he will let me cuddle him?" Remus laughed "as it's you, yes I think Harry will let you cuddle him until you are sick of cuddling him, he knows that you have a lot of his life to catch up on. He does not blame you for what happened, you risked your life to give him his, he is very proud of you Lily. We all are."

Remus and Lily made their way back across the road to the house; most of the members of the order had gone back to their normal lives and Hogwarts. Remus and Lily walked into the living room; Ron was playing wizarding chess with both Fred and George.

Ginny and Hermione were talking about their classes; Harry and Sirius were both very nervously waiting for the return of Lily. Harry stood up "Mum, Sirius and Remus explained to me what had happened." He opened his arms and hugged her "I love you mum, I always have."

Lily hugged him back "I love you too Harry, I'm so sorry for what happened that night but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere sweetie." She leant down and kissed the top of his head.

Harry looked up at her confused "You have nothing to apologize for, you sacrificed yourself for me. You did not kill dad, Voldemort did that not you. I am kind of happy that they used that spell that had the small print attached to it because I get a second chance to have you around."

Lily hugged him again "I love you Harry and I will be right behind you with whatever you do in your life." Sirius nodded "yes and I will be right beside your mother Harry." Remus nodded in agreement with them both.

Harry sat down beside his mum, Lily dried her eyes "I know you have a lot of questions about your dad Harry and I know that these two have answered some of them and I will happily tell you about the James that I knew and fell in love with."

Harry nodded "I would love to know about your side of dad mum, however first what I really want to know is; what is going on between you and Professor Snape?" …

* * *

How will Lily handle Harry's questions?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow & diananne for your reviews, I love them :)

Thank you to: CreatedByFire, harryfan83 & ellen neah, for adding this story to your favourites list :)

Thank you to: harryfan83, CreatedByFire,jcmshltiepup, skyefire, ellen neah, Fluttersby, diananne & falconer54 for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 6

Harry nodded "I would love to know about your side of dad mum, however first what I really want to know is; what is going on between you and Professor Snape?"

Lily noticed that everyone had left the living room "Cowards!" Sirius laughed "love you too Lily." Lily turned back to Harry "I'm going to assume you know about the fight that Severus and me had during our fifth year?" Harry nodded.

Lily sighed "Well, he tried to apologize but me being stupid and stubborn, I wouldn't hear him out and it tore me up inside, just ask Remus, that man stayed by my side for the whole year just in case I did something stupid, the boys thought I was emotionally unstable so Remus was man enough to look after me."

Lily twisted her Prince family ring "No one really understood me and my life like Severus did, both our families were dysfunctional; well you've met my sister. We both lived in the muggle world; he was my one true best friend. Yes I had Remus and Sirius but they were truly your father's friends, Severus was, he was just mine; I know it sounds silly and you probably want to throw up but I'm sorry Harry but that was how I felt. Severus Snape was my best friend and when we broke up, my heart broke as well."

Harry nodded "I kind of understand mum, I hate it when Ron and Hermione fight because I get stuck in the middle and if I take sides then one of them gets left alone. But they are my best friends and I would be sad if we ever broke up and went our separate ways."

Lily smiled at him "After we graduated and I heard what he had done, I felt betrayed but he wasn't my friend any longer so he didn't have to worry about what I would say or what I would think. I was no longer apart of his life and I regret it just maybe if I had of forgiven him, maybe he wouldn't be in the middle of this war."

Harry hugged her "Don't say that mum, it was Snape's choice to become a death eater, plus Lucius Malfoy had his claws in Snape early on, so no matter what you would have done, he would have been a part of them in some way."

Lily just held him "I know that you hate him, but I would like to try and fix whatever friendship we have left because he is the only part of my past I have left that I can actually call mine."

Harry looked up at her "would it make you happy to become friends with Snape again?" Lily nodded "it would." Harry smiled "then whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

Harry held her right hand "you really couldn't take off his ring could you" Lily smiled at Harry "Nope, I did try once but it really felt like the friendship we had was truly over, the ring gave me some kind of hope that we would fix it but we will have to wait and see what happens."

Harry got comfy in the armchair near the sofa; Lily took the time to stretch out on the sofa "I guess now you want to know all about your father." Harry nodded "Sirius already told me about the pranks they all used to play on people mainly Professor Snape, I know about the map, Remus told me about..."

Lily stood up and held out her finger to stop him "the map? You know about the map" Harry nodded; Lily placed her hands on her hips "SIRIUS, REMUS LIVING ROOM NOW!"

They both sheepishly walked into the living room, Lily was beyond angry "YOU GAVE HIM THE MAP." Remus held out his hands "in my defence, no we didn't, Fred and George somehow got their hands on it and they gave it to Harry. I took it off him once I was aware he was in possession of it."

Harry knew if he was going to go down he was going to take them down with him "Only because Snape caught me out of bed and took the map off me and gave it to you." Lily rolled her eyes "so Severus is aware of the map, anyone else?"

Remus sighed, he knew he better tell Lily "Harry got caught because he saw Peter on the map, when he brought it to my attention, I thought the map must be lying." Lily shook her head "the map never lies Remus, we all know that" Remus nodded "so when Sirius escaped and found his way on to the grounds of Hogwarts while I was teaching there, he got into a little altercation with Ron's pet rat which turned out to be Peter in his animagus form."

Lily looked at them all "you are telling me that; Peter in his rat form was running around Hogwarts." They all nodded, Lily sat down "he knows about the map, where is the map now?" Harry pulled it out of his pocket, Lily took it "I will keep this, do you realize how dangerous it could be IF Peter ever got his paws on this and told Voldemort, they could track your every move around the castle Harry and everyone else's." She flicked Remus and Sirius on the forehead "how can you both be stupid?, you Remus should have never given it back to him or any other student, this is dark magic that you guys created and even you all used it against each other, remember you used it when you didn't really trust where Peter was going"

Remus nodded and rubbed his forehead "I kinda forgot about those days and I guess I never really thought about it like that before." Lily shook her head "of course not, just wait until you become a parent then you think of nearly everything. I suggest we all go to bed and we *she turned to Harry* will carry on our conversation about your father and myself tomorrow."

They all walked upstairs to their bedrooms, Sirius hugged Lily "I'm glad you're back with us and we will fill you in on whatever you want or need." Lily nodded "I know Sirius." Remus hugged her next; no one noticed that a mangy, scruffy looking black dog was sneaking into Lily's bedroom.

Lily kissed Harry's forehead "goodnight Harry, I love you, please always remember that." Harry nodded and kissed her cheek "I always do mum and I love you too." Lily walked into her room to find Padfoot asleep at the bottom of her bed "and I take it you think you are going to be sleeping in here with me." Padfoot kind of smiled at her and nodded this head.

Lily got comfy in the bed, Padfoot got closer to her and laid down beside her with his head on her stomach "I'm not going anywhere Sirius, I could never leave Harry again" he looked at her, Lily rubbed his ears "or you guys ever again, I'm here to stay. Goodnight Padfoot and yes you can stay the night but only for tonight."

* * *

Which memories will Lily share with Harry?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: HeartsGlow & Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow for your reviews, they made me smile :)

Thank you to: Pamy91, RiseofDarkNatsu, Fa07 & Anna C. Black-Potter for adding this story to your favourites list :)

Thank you to: teryarel, Pamy91, viki83, BellaBellaCullen1, RiseofDarkNatsu, TheBull017, SnarryLover91, Anna C. Black-Potter, dverducci, tabitha85, Owlete, HallowRain8587 & RenaRoo123 for adding this story to your following list :)

To CreatedByFire, I'm glad I made you smile :)

Chapter 7

**Spinners End**

Due to it being the summer holidays and all the students were in their homes, Severus was enjoying his alone time. He stretched out his long legs and tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. He was just trying to piece the last few days together.

The dark lord had been brought back from the dead and was reigning terror over some parts of the wizarding world already; he was also creating fear in his followers and recruiting new members.

Then there was of course her; his beloved Lily. Also back from the dead, due to a mistake by the dark lord himself so he was grateful for that mistake; but he knew that she was living in fear of it all happening again or worse her losing Harry.

Severus knew that if anyone deserved a normal life then it was Lily, he also knew that he was not going to make it through his war and he needed to finally get his feelings off his chest. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

He noticed his hand was shaking as he held the quill, "what is wrong with me?" however Severus had not noticed that he was no longer alone in his home. "My my Sev, you are slipping in your old age. Someone should warn Dumbledore."

Severus turned around, his wand pointed at the intruder "breaking into people's homes are we now, I would expect that from Bella but not from you Narcissa." Narcissa nodded "that is true however you did invite me here to talk and besides I did knock and there was no answer. I was worried about your safety, I care about you Severus whether you like it or not. I consider you family, like a brother I never had."

Severus put his wand back into his sleeve "that is right I did ask you to come round, I also remember what today is." He walked over to a table and held out a small wrapped up box "Happy birthday."

Narcissa smiled "thank you, I can't believe you remembered, well two out of three isn't that bad I guess." Severus sat down with her "Well Draco is a teenage boy, he will remember and treat you to a belated birthday gift."

Narcissa looked down at the floor "actually Severus it wasn't Draco who forgot my birthday it was actually Lucius." Severus sat back in his armchair "Ohh, forgive me for prying into your private life but is there something going on between you and Lucius?"

Narcissa looked up at him "you mean besides the fact that this is the second year he has forgotten and that he also has forgotten our anniversary twice or how about the fact that he hasn't touched me in any way in two years." Narcissa smoothed out her dress "I'm sorry Severus that was not right, I should not be taking this out on you, forgive me."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing, Lucius preached to everyone about how he had the perfect wife and married and how much his family meant to him and yet he was actually neglecting his own wife "nothing to forgive Cissa. Don't worry about it; I will have a word with him about this."

Narcissa waved her hand "no it's alright Severus, really its fine. I guess someone else has just caught his eye that's all. I was raised to just accept it so I guess I will try to." Narcissa opened the box he had given her, inside were fake miniature purple tulips.

Narcissa looked up at him "Severus they are beautiful, plus I can have them all year round, where did you find them?" He smiled "Muggle London." Narcissa laughed and nodded "of course, the one place I am not allowed to go. Thank you; you are such a good friend. Now I need to talk to you about something."

Severus knew she was serious about whatever she was about to tell him "firstly don't panic, I haven't told anyone and if you require an unbreakable vow I will happily take one but I was tidying up the library because you know that is the one place I do not allow the house elves." He nodded, he had a feeling he knew what was about to be said.

Narcissa placed her hand on his arm "The spell that Peter used to bring the dark lord back was from a book that we had in the library and Peter must not have put it away, how that rat even got into my library, I do not know but I will find out. Nevertheless, the book was open on the page of the spell and noticed that the spell had a 'disclaimer' if you like, about if you use it what could happen."

Severus knew this was bad, he knew that he would have to tell Lily and she would have to be hidden away. He was about to lose her all over again just because Peter hadn't put a stupid book back in the right place.

Narcissa squeezed his arm "I want you happy Sev; you out of all of us deserve to be happy. IF you have been given this second chance with her, I suggest you take it. You know I don't believe in all of this, I am just a wife who is trying to be loyal to her husband; which is very hard to do by the way. However, even if you just fix your friendship with her and that makes you happy then I will be happy."

Severus looked at her "what about the book? If you know then the others will find it and realize what has been done." Narcissa shook her head "They won't because I took care of it; I sort of had a little accident with the book."

Narcissa sat back in her armchair and smirked; Severus raised his eyebrow at her "and pray do tell; what you have done with the book Mrs. Malfoy?" Narcissa smoothed out her dress again "I burnt the book and washed away the ashes. IF somehow they do find out; it will not be from my library or from my mouth. You have my word and like I said if you require an unbreakable vow. I will happily give you one."

Severus couldn't believe it, he really did owe Narcissa his life now and maybe Lily's life also, and he knew Narcissa would not betray him. Lily's secret was safe with Narcissa but how long before the others figured it out also.

Narcissa stood up and had her tulips in her hand "thank you again for the flowers and the talk Severus, you really are a good friend and you deserve to be happy." Narcissa showed herself out and headed towards an alley to apparate back to Malfoy manor.

Severus grabbed his cloak; he was going to have a nice, long and possibly painful chat with his friend Lucius. He arrived in Lucius's office at the ministry. Lucius looked up from his paperwork to see his old friend standing in front of his desk looking very angry.

Lucius stood up and walked over to greet his friend "Severus, what brings you here? Is everything alright?" Severus placed his cloak on the back of the chair; he was going to be here for a long time "can't I drop in on an old friend." Lucius smiled "of course you can, drink?" Severus nodded, he pulled out a vial from his breast pocket, Lucius placed to glasses on the desk and Severus poured the vial into one of the glasses and watched as Lucius filled them up with fire whiskey.

Severus sat in the chair and just watched as Lucius sipped his drink; Severus was just buying his time. After he noticed that Lucius was half way through his drink, he knew that it was now show time.

Severus placed his glass on the desk "can you tell me what the date is Lucius?" Lucius looked him "24th July" Severus nodded "does that date mean anything to you Lucius?" Lucius placed his glass on the desk "Narcissa's birthday."

The reality finally hit Lucius that he had in fact forgotten once again his wife's birthday, "do you have a mistress Lucius?" Lucius stood up from behind his desk "how dare you! You come in here and accuse me of having an affair, no I do not have a mistress, and I was raised to be faithful to my wife."

Severus waved his wand at Lucius who became tied to the arms of his chair "then why have you been neglecting your beautiful, intelligent and caring wife? I have noticed that other wizards looking at Cissa, you should be careful Lucius, you may just lose her." Lucius became angry "Narcissa would never leave me, she can't leave me anyway we are bound until death. I have been neglecting her; I had to find a way to bring back our master."

Lucius couldn't believe what he was saying; he then looked down at his glass and back at Severus who was now placing a vial on the desk "you drugged me." Severus smirked at him "I don't like it when a close and personal friend of mine comes to me and says that her husband has been neglecting her for the past two years, is that what you want Draco to see? You, emotionally abusing HIS mother by ignoring her. You better change your ways Lucius, or me drugging you won't be the worst of it. You should be lucky she told me and not Bella."

Severus grabbed his cloak and apparated out of the office, he arrived back in his home and smiled. He sat down at his desk and finally started to write a letter to his beloved Lily. After he had finished writing down his deepest feelings, he charmed it so that she would only receive it after he was dead.

**Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa was tending to her garden, she saw a flash of pale blonde hair "Draco darling is that you?" Narcissa turned around and came face to face with her husband "Ohh Lucius it's you, I thought you were Draco." She turned around and went back to her flowers, she felt him place his hand on her arm to help her stand up.

Narcissa faced him "What's going on Lucius?" Lucius tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "I am deeply sorry for how I have been acting the past couple of years, I have neglected you and I have set bad example to our son, but it ends today. I had a nice chat with our favourite potions master, well more like he drugged me but he did make me realize that I could easily lose you to someone else. You could have married anyone but you chose me."

Narcissa smiled "I chose you because I fell in love with you Lucius but this isn't love. I miss my old husband, the one who would tell me how beautiful I looked in just my bath robe, the same husband that would dance me around the ball room because we could and the same husband that would sneakily feel me up under the table at the balls and dinners that we attend."

She brushed some of his blonde hair away from his face "I know the man that I fell in love with is inside of you somewhere and I agree this is not the example I want to set for Draco and I am sorry Lucius but if this does continue I will leave with Draco, I will be your wife in name only but that is how I feel now so I won't feel any different."

Lucius leant down and kissed her forehead then he passionately kissed her, he then whispered "please don't leave me." Neither of them knew that they were being watched from two separate rooms, Draco was watching his parents, he had witnessed what was going on and he was glad they were finally talking but also Voldemort was watching the couple, he was not happy that members of his inner circle that also happened to be his most powerful couple fighting each other, he knew that Narcissa did not bare his mark and she could go to the other side if Lucius kept pushing her away and that she would take her son with her.

What will Voldemort do with Narcissa & Lucius?

Is Lily's secret safe?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)

**P.S**

I know this chapter was all about Severus, Narcissa and Lucius but I wanted to show the nice and caring side of Severus but also show that Voldemort needs his people to be one with each other. Don't worry the next chapter will be Lily and Harry talking about everything James.


	8. Chapter 8

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: lilyflower5189, jadeevans05, cmshilly & Torry-Riddle for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: lilyflower5189, gavo2o, redcherry4, lyra . roxel1, Sheiky81, cmshilly, Torry-Riddle, Ashlin Raine & minerdude for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 8

Lily woke up to the sound of a very faint apparition pop; she looked over at Padfoot who was upside down and in a deep sleep. She slowly and carefully slipped out of the bed; she grabbed her wand that someone must have brought up to her room.

She slowly opened the door and noticed a pile of clothes and toiletries; she bent down and read the note: _I hope these come in handy, Love Molly x_. Lily smiled, she picked everything up and placed them in the wardrobe, she looked over at Padfoot who had now stretched out across the bed.

Lily grabbed a shirt and pair of jeans from the wardrobe and headed towards the bathroom. She knew a hot bath was just what she needed. She warded the bathroom door just in case anyone else woke up early.

Lily sank down into the mountain of bubbles "ahh yes, feels much better." Lily heard a rustling sound; she looked over the edge of the bath tub and saw a thin silver foil package being slid under the door. She smiled "thank you Remus."

After another ten minutes of soaking in her fruit smelling bath, Lily decided it was time to get out and face another day of trying to piece everything together. But she knew she had the best people around her including Severus.

Lily came out of the bathroom; she automatically threw her towel into the stomach of Sirius who was coming out of her bedroom butt naked. Sirius smirked "well good morning to you to Red." Lily shook her head "you really haven't changed have you." She placed a small kiss on his cheek "I'm going to go make breakfast because your house elf doesn't like me and as Molly isn't here, I doubt you or Remus will make it. I don't want my son starving."

Lily slowly walked down the stairs so that she didn't wake up Mrs. Black, she saw Remus in the kitchen was making a pot of coffee; she walked towards the smell "morning chocolate man, that coffee smells amazing." Remus laughed "good morning to you as well, so now I'm the chocolate man." Lily placed her hand on her hip "I don't know any other person who walks around with chocolate pieces in their pockets, but I love you all the same."

Remus hugged her "I really am glad that you are back with us, you smell nice, fruity" Lily nodded "Molly dropped off some fresh new clothes for me and some amazing smelling female products so I am going to make this house smell fruity." Remus handed her a mug of coffee "I won't object to it, anything is better than the dusty and unused smell, which this house has at the moment."

Harry walked into the kitchen "I really was hoping it hadn't been a dream." Lily hugged him tightly "Nope, this is all real sweetie. I'm right here and going to be right behind you no matter what you do." Harry looked over at Remus "are you okay Remus?"

Lily looked over at Remus with concern but it floated away when she realised what Harry meant "Hello Moony, did you miss me?" Remus's eyes had changed from their normal blue colour to yellow/amber colour. It was near a full moon so Moony would sometimes make an appearance, Remus used to fight him but when everyone accepted Remus & Moony he stopped fighting the change.

Remus hugged her again but this time as Moony, Lily pulled Harry into the hug as well "Your family is whoever you want to call family Harry and this right here is my family including the FLEA BAG upstairs." Sirius strutted into the kitchen "love you as well Lily."

Lily smiled "right breakfast then you guys can do whatever you like." Lily started to make breakfast for the 4 of them, Sirius tried to be helpful but he ended up just covered in flour. Lily placed the food on to the table "hopefully I haven't forgotten how to cook good food." Sirius looked up at her "are you kidding? Molly would be pleased with your cooking because it is just as good as hers."

Harry took a bite into his pancake "wow this might even be better than Hogwarts food." Lily laughed "let's not go too far with my cooking skills shall we." Lily sat back and watched the 3 most important wizards in her life eat breakfast, Lily knew she wanted to create new memories but not forget the old ones that made her into the witch that she was now.

When breakfast was over, Harry sat down with Lily "I really wanna discuss dad." Lily nodded "yeah, you remind me so much of him." Lily ran her finger over his scar, Harry laid his head on her shoulder "it's not your fault mum, you saved me that night. Please stop thinking it is your fault, it is not and I will keep telling you that until you believe me." Lily smiled and kissed his head "I love you so much Harry and I will stand beside you and fight him again."

Lily wiped her eyes "right erm, okay. I met James and his minions at the welcome feast after I got sorted; your father was smart, funny and willing to do anything once just ask Sirius and Remus. James and Sirius kind of left me alone because I was a muggle-born but Remus took care of me and became my big brother. James and Sirius became interested in me when they noticed that I was friends with Severus and they didn't like that due to the house rivalry thing."

Lily had no idea how much she should tell Harry because it wasn't just her life story she was telling him, she didn't want Harry to not respect Severus; which he should because Severus is one of his professors.

Harry looked up at her "I know that they were mean to Professor Snape. You can skip that, talk about graduation and after that." Lily nodded "okay when we graduated, I knew that James was the one for me, after the whole mess with Severus, he started to take care of me; well they all did but James most of all and we just kinda clicked. His parents did not care about my blood status, they were just happy that their son was really serious about someone else who wasn't Remus and Sirius, I always felt welcome at the Potter house."

Lily took a sip of her water "we started dating the summer at the end of our fifth year. We had heard the Voldemort rumors so we knew what was coming but that didn't stop your father from proposing to me just after our graduation ceremony. It just seemed right. My parents disowned me after I graduated and James's parents took me in and they were excited when we told them that we were getting married."

Lily cuddled Harry, she just held him "I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant, I didn't care if it was a girl or boy. James and I had created something that was going to be a symbol of our love to one another. You were just perfect, you were a good baby; you didn't cry that much. When we got told about the prophecy, my world did crumble around me but your father, he was scared but he didn't let it show, he carried on just like nothing had been said, he would take you to the park, he would play with you in the back garden, it was like nothing in his world had changed."

Lily let the tears fall, Harry could tell she was crying, Lily wiped her face "until that night when I heard him screaming for me to get out and I heard him calling Peter a traitor then I heard James running up the stairs and I really thought he would make it to us and we could apparate out together but that is when I heard Peter cast the killing curse and there in the doorway stood Voldemort, I was so sad and angry, he had already taken away my best friend and now he had taken my husband from me."

Harry held her "You and dad had no idea that Peter was going to betray you, you thought you could trust him, you are meant to be able to trust your friends. I know I can trust mine."

Lily smiled "you are never alone in this Harry, you have wonderful friends and an amazing family behind you, so please never think that you have to face him alone because you my amazing baby boy you will never have to face him alone, even if it's just you and me kiddo, you won't be alone."

Remus and Sirius joined them in the living room, Remus handed a tissue box to Lily "your mum is right Harry; you are not alone in this fight. Yes you may not want your friends to get hurt and for them to stay away but they won't, true friends won't let you go and put yourself in danger alone, name me one time when you've gone off without Ron and Hermione."

Harry smiled "never, they've always been there even when Hermione had been petrified she still helped us find Ginny." Hermione and Ron were standing in the doorway, Hermione smiled "we started this together Harry and we will end this together." Ron smiled "she's right mate, we will end this together whether you like it or not, we like to assault people, you make teachers crumble and you like to assaulted teachers as well."

Harry laughed "and you like giving teachers your broken wand." Ron shrugged "not my fault the guy was a fraud." They both turned to Hermione "what?" Harry and Ron looked at each other then back at her "setting teacher's robes on fire, stealing from that same teacher's private stores and also breaking a dangerous wizard out of a prison cell."

Hermione looked at the floor "well we thought he was jinxing your broom and it was only a little fire and the stealing, YOU wanted to find out who the heir of Slytherin was; well congrats Harry we all now know and plus Sirius was innocent so that one balances it's self out." Harry hugged them "you guys are the best."

Remus looked at them "Whose robes did you set on fire Miss. Granger?" Sirius nodded "and who did you steal from?" Lily looked at Harry "which teacher did you assault Harry?" Hermione bit her lip and looked at them Remus and Sirius "I set Professor Snape's robes on fire and stole from his private collection." Harry didn't look at his mum "I assaulted Professor Snape."

Lilly shook her head "You will both apologize to him, I don't care what you may think of him but you will apologize to him, he is your teacher." Harry nodded "yes mum, I didn't mean to it was just Remus and Sirius were..." Lily looked over at the two marauders "I should have known you two were involved somehow."

* * *

Will Harry apologize to Severus?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow & Ashlin Raine for your reviews, I loved it :)

Thank you to: gallagherjamiem, p. manson & tfdpc for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: Aakerhjelm, p. manson & tfdpc for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 9

Harry nodded "I will apologize to Professor Snape" he looked over at Hermione "you are on your own for that one Harry, I already apologized to him and restocked his private stores, I defeat deatheaters with you not Professors."

Harry shook his head "thanks Hermione, I thought you guys had my back." Ron laughed "we do mate but Professor Snape; that is one fight you have to deal with alone." Hermione looked at Ron "you are making it seem like he's a scary person." Ron and Harry nodded "he is."

Harry sat back down "you both know how he treats me, he's treats me worse than anyone else, it makes him happy to see me in trouble. Anything I do and he will find a way to make sure I get a detention, points taken away or something. I bet he'd even smile if I got expelled."

Hermione sat down with him "You have to remember Harry, he has to act that way, he's the head of Slytherin, he can't be nice to you it would be weird and besides he saved your butt our first year remember that. Plus if he hadn't shown up in the shrieking shack, Moony would have hurt us."

Ron looked at them all "Speak for yourself, I was already hurt thank you very much Sirius Black." He turned to Sirius, who held his hands up "hey, I apologized for that incident and plus I saved you guys from Moony."

Harry looked up at his godfather "actually, it was Hermione; she kind of had a time-turner so we went back and she saved you from being killed by Moony." He turned to Remus "Hermione was the wolf howl you heard before you almost killed Padfoot."

Ron looked at them "Bloody hell, if you remember Professor Snape was 'protecting' us from Moony and if he hadn't of been there, Hermione you would have been hurt by Moony." Remus was looking at the floor.

Hermione smiled "and I would do it all again, if it had the same outcome, we reunited two best friends and cleared Sirius's name the only bad part was Peter getting away, you still owe me an apology for that Ronald, but a few Moony scratches would have been worth all of it."

Remus looked up and faintly smiled "thank you Hermione." Hermione hugged her ex-professor "anytime Remus, I would do it all again in a heartbeat to bring you and Sirius back together." Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder as well "thank you, Miss. Granger."

Lily smiled "I have always said that family is who you wanna call family." Fred and George appeared "what about us Lily, do we count?" Lily nodded and held open her arms "this family can always do with some more red heads." Molly, Arthur and Ginny joined the massive group hug.

Lily smiled and looked at Harry; she placed her arms around his shoulders "this is how we will defeat him, with family and love. Voldemort doesn't know love, he has never felt it. His followers don't love him, they fear him and fear is not love. Bellatrix may seem that she loves him but she doesn't, she doesn't know how to love, she is obsessed with the idea of power."

Molly smiled at the mother and son "she's right Harry; you have to remember that you are not alone in this. You have so many people behind you." Harry hugged Molly "thank you Mrs. Weasley for accepting me into your family and being a mother figure to me." Molly laughed "you are welcome Harry, like your mother said we are all family no matter what."

Lily led Harry into the kitchen "Now on a serious note, you are going to apologize to Severus now, he'll be here in a few seconds." Harry just looked at her. Lily rolled her eyes "you will apologize to him Harry, he may act like a grumpy old man but he really isn't one."

Severus appeared behind her "I hope you are not talking about me Ms. Evans because I do believe we are the same age." Lily looked at him "are you calling me old Severus? I can still win in a duel against you."

She turned her attention back to Harry "you have no idea what it is like to know that a Professor hates you Harry, when a professor calls you a stupid mudblood in front of your peers, then you can come to me and say that professor blah blah, hates you."

Harry tried not to get angry "someone said that to you in class." Lily nodded "yeah, I don't think he still teaches at Hogwarts anymore well he can't because his spot got filled and only by the best I may add."

Harry was in shock "which professor said that to you?" Lily sighed "you don't have to worry about it Harry, no one will ever say that to you." She looked over at Severus "if they do, let me deal with them."

She sat down with Severus and Harry "Now, I believe there is some bad blood, if you will, between you both and I know it stems from when we were children at Hogwarts and your problems with James. But Severus you have to realise that Harry is not James, and if you cannot get over that fact then you have to remember that Harry is also half of me."

Severus couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with Lily. Lily carried on "I know that the houses are rivals and the professor student relationship whatever, but when you are both in my presence I would like for you to at least be civil to each other okay, now Harry I believe you have something you want to say to Severus."

Harry looked up at the Slytherin professor "I want to apologize to you professor for what happened in the shrieking shack, it was wrong of me to assault you." Lily looked over at Severus.

Severus looked at the Gryffindor student "I accept your apology, Mr. Potter however IF there is a next time. I hope you are man enough to come to me and not have your mother force it out of you."

Lily smiled "and there is the Severus Snape, I know and love so much. I'm glad that is out of the way." Severus stood up "now if you will excuse me I have some order business to discuss with Arthur." Lily nodded "you need to come here more Sev, I miss you."

Severus nodded and walked into the library with Arthur. Lily looked at Harry "but he won't because your godfather is a butthead." Sirius poked his head round the door "you mentioned me dearest." Lily turned to him "Sirius is there any way possible for you and Severus to at least be civil towards each other when you are both around me. I have been given a second chance Sirius and I don't want you guys to make me choose who I spend that second chance with."

* * *

Can Sirius and Severus be civil towards each other for Lily's sake?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Even dark magic has small print**

**Author's note**

I am having trouble posting new stories on this site so I have posted my new Harry story on another site: www. Harrypotterfanfiction. com my name is Gracie Laufey on there. My new story is called Room for one more in your heart which is about Severus. I also have a new Remus and Nymphadora story that will be on that site soon, which is called The Wizard, the Werewolf & the Pink Haired Witch.

Thank you to: Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow & neverest, for leaving a reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: SWEETVANILLAFAN, Lawstudent092 & Michaelis lullaby for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank to you to: Gemma mcgimpsey, mysta81, Lawstudent092, victoria99hernandez, 19bcm78, Mrs. McGonagall, bestfriends4life & Missyick for adding this story to your follow list :)

Chapter 10

Harry could see that he did not need to be around for this conversation; he excuses himself and goes to join the others. Sirius sits down and holds Lily's hands "I know you would love nothing more for Snape and me to get along Lily but it just won't work out that way. We have too much history between us. If what you want is to see him more than go ahead but give me warning so I cannot be around when he is."

Lily nods "so you are going to make me choose who I spent my second chance with." Sirius sighs "I don't want that to happen Lily but there is just too much baggage between us, you know what happened. You can't repair that damage no one can."

Lily stands up and leaves the kitchen, Sirius watches her "Lily where are you going?" Lily looks at him, well aware that the others have now appeared just in case she hexes Sirius "I'm leaving Sirius, if I can't have you and Severus in my life and by the looks of it, I can't then, I don't want to be around you both. You made me choose and this is my choice."

Without thinking, Sirius grabs her when she turns to face the front door. He carries her into the living area, Lily is putting up a fight with him "No Sirius, I am done! I was sick of the fighting back in school and I'm sick of it now. We can't fight Voldemort if we aren't working as a team. Harry needs to know that we are going to be there for him no matter who has our back, we have to be able to trust each other."

Sirius waves his wand at the door, locking it "have you lost your mind Lily? He's one of them, yes he is a spy for us but he is one of them. He will betray us and then what will happen?"

Lily slaps Sirius hard "don't you dare! Just because Peter betrayed you and James does not mean that Severus will betray me." Sirius laughs at her "you have lost your mind, HE ALREADY HAS. HE WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD VOLDEMORT ABOUT HARRY!"

Lily points her wand at him "BUT IT WAS SEVERUS WHO ALSO TOLD US, VOLDEMORT KILLED JAMES BECAUSE OF PETER NOT BECAUSE OF SEVERUS. Remus is trying why can't you Sirius?"

Sirius sighs "I can't lose you as well as James, I see you as a sister Lily, and you know this. I won't be able to control myself if he does betray us and hurts you all over again." Sirius sits down on the sofa.

Lily sits beside him and hugs him "I know you don't want that Sirius, none of us do and I know if he does it will break my heart but if that is the choice that Severus wants to make then he is a full grown wizard and he will just have to live with the heartache, but I know that I will have you all behind me to help me get over the betrayal IF he does."

Sirius sighs and nods "Fine, I will accept your wishes and I will be civil towards Snape but the moment he does anything that hurts you, Moony and I get to hurt him." Lily nods and smiles "deal."

There is a knock on the door "Lily, Sirius are you guys okay?" they both recognised the concerned voice of their friend. Sirius waves his wand and the door becomes unlocked. Remus walks into the room "there was a lot of yelling, are you both okay?"

Lily nods "we're okay, we just got things off our chests, we are good aren't we Sirius?" he nods and holds her "yes, never can stay mad at you for long Lily."

They leave the living room, everyone is wondering what is going to happen now. Harry is sitting on the stairs with Ginny. Lily, Sirius and Remus see them sitting there just talking. Lily smiles at her sight of her son.

Lily looks at Remus and Sirius "I just hope he doesn't forget about his dear old mother."

It is the day Lily had been dreading, the day that Harry has to go back to Hogwarts, the summer holidays were now over. Lily sits on his bed as he packs his trunk "are you sure you have everything?" He nods "yes mum."

Lily stands up and hugs him "I love you so much baby." He looks at her and she holds her hands up "I know, I know you aren't a baby anymore. You're turning into a wonderful young man but you will always be my baby Harry James Potter whether you like it or not."

A laugh comes from the doorway "just give into her Harry, it's a mum thing, she will still see you as her baby when you become our age." Remus states, Lily nods in agreement.

Lily looks at Remus "are you saying that we are old Remus John Lupin?" Harry starts laughing "you better run Remus." He shakes his head "no Lily but you will always see him as your baby no matter what age Harry is." Lily sighs "fine I will allow that answer Mr. Lupin." She kisses Harry's cheek "I love you Harry, I always have and I always will." She then sits on the bed.

Remus waves his wand at Lily, Harry watches in shock "wha, what did you do?" Remus picks up a tiny Lily and places her in his jacket pocket "Lily missed seeing you off to Hogwarts when you were eleven Harry, do you really think she would allow us to let her miss it a second time?"

Harry shrinks his trunk and shakes his head "nope but are you sure it is safe?" Remus nods "yes, she won't be seen Harry, Mad-Eye and Nymphadora will be there in case anything goes wrong and I will protect her with my life." They all heard a faint 'don't call me that Remus' from downstairs.

Harry looks at Remus "can I ask you something Remus?" He nods his head. Harry notices that Nymphadora is now standing on the stairs waiting for them. Harry wants Remus to be happy "what happened during the last full moon? You weren't yourself."

Remus shifts his weight "I have some bad months Harry." Harry nods "but you'll be alright now, you have your family back together and a few new members." Remus nods "yes I do." He looks down at the tiny Lily in his pocket.

Remus nods "okay, let's get you to the station so your mum can watch you board the train." They walk towards the stairs and see Nymphadora "you guys ready to go?" Harry nods "I'm ready Tonks." She hugs Harry "everything will be alright, we have your back, always remember that Harry."

They arrive at the station; Harry notices a mangy black dog walking beside them. He smiles, knowing that the mangy dog is Sirius. He follows Padfoot into a room and Padfoot changes into Sirius.

Harry hugs Sirius "you shouldn't be here Sirius." Sirius laughed "Your mum gets to watch you board the train so why not me, I will watch Moony's back as he has your mother."

Sirius changes back into Padfoot, he stands at the platform with Harry, Remus, Mad-Eye and Tonks. Nymphadora notices pale blonde hair in the distance, she whispers something to Mad-Eye who nods his head at her "but be careful Nymphadora." She gives him the 'don't call me that' look.

* * *

What is Nymphadora up to?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: HorseMagic17 & Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow for your reviews, I love them :)

Thank you to: HorseMagic17, WolfPrinceKouga, alicefiresage & Licorne8 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: HorseMagic17, alicefiresage, SakuraKoi, Jandii, ceara1888, Cassi-theavatarwizard & ValeaRian for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 11

Nymphadora waved her wand over to herself and she disappeared, she walked over to where the Malfoy's were standing. She stood a little bit behind them, listening to their conversation.

Mad-Eye was watching her out of the corner of his eye, in case Nymphadora needed back up from him. Sirius was watching in case he had to bite someone, he kinda of hoping he had to bite someone especially if it was Lucius Malfoy that he got to bite.

The Hogwarts train arrived; Harry bent down and rubbed Padfoot's ears "I'll be back at Christmas, take care of her for me." Padfoot nudged him. Harry looked at Remus "look after both of them." Remus nodded "I will Harry, keep your head down alright."

Harry saw the Weasley's and Hermione get on the train, they found a compartment. Hermione hugged Harry "you okay?" Harry nodded "I hope no one finds out. Remus will look after them."

Ron sat down "of course he will, they both will. Plus she's a smart lady she can handle them and any other wizard." Harry smiles at the comment "thanks Ron, I didn't want to leave her, I just got her back but Christmas will be soon and I can see her."

George and Fred joined them "alright Harry. We didn't see her at the platform, we guess she couldn't come." Harry smiled "she was there; Remus shrunk her and had her in his pocket. She put up a fight with Mad-Eye about not being able to see me off on my first day."

Hermione and Ginny smiled "aww I bet she is now crying in Remus's pocket, I am so glad they found a way to have her on the platform." Harry nodded "Tonks was hearing to the Malfoy's conversation when they arrived at the platform, I wonder what she heard."

Harry looked out the window at the passing fields, he really was feeling happier. He had his mum back and he was happy about it. Ron looked at his best friend "I wonder what is going to happen this year." Harry nodded "we've never had a normal year have we, I wonder what a normal year is like."

They all laughed, Ginny shrugged "Maybe having a normal school life isn't for us. Could we handle a normal year at Hogwarts?" they all shook their heads, Fred smiled "George and me never had normal years at Hogwarts even before you all joined us."

Ginny nodded "Even my first year wasn't a normal one. I don't think I want a normal school year." Harry looked around at his friends "I'm glad you are all okay about not having normal school years with me as your friend."

Ron smiled "of course Harry, Hogwarts would be boring without you Harry and besides the bad guys need to be put in their place especially the Malfoy's although Hermione kind of alright did that."

Hermione laughed "He had that punch coming since our first year; I didn't hear you guys complaining about it. I wonder if he did run to his father about it." Fred laughed "I bet he didn't, I wish I could have been there to see that happen, respect to the know it all."

They arrived at Hogwarts, Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and found a piece of parchment in her beak. Harry held out his hand and she handed the parchment to him through the bars of the cage.

Harry opened the parchment and read the note 'Be strong Harry, be brave Harry. I love you so much x'. Harry smiled and put the parchment into his pocket, Ron noticed the big smile plastered on his face "you okay Harry?" He nodded.

He joined them at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ginny noticed the smile "is everything okay Harry?" He nods "just got a good feeling about this year." They turned to the head table. Fred looks back at them; he and George then say "who is the lady in pink?"

Hermione looked at lady in pink and then looked at them all "I have a bad feeling about her, I think she's going to cause trouble for us." They noticed that Dumbledore started his welcome back speech and then introduced the lady in pink. Harry nudged Hermione "what does he mean?"

Hermione shook her head "the ministry are interfering at Hogwarts, Harry this isn't good." Ron wasn't paying attention anymore; he was too busy stuffing his face with food. Ginny just looked at her older brother with disgust "are you sure we are related?"

Fred and George placed the arms around her shoulders "oh yes, baby and only sister you are a Weasley and so is he." Harry pulled the parchment back out and reread the note, he tried to smile but he knew something bad was going to happen this year just like all the other years.

Hermione saw the parchment in his hand "what is that Harry?" He quickly showed her, Hermione smiled "keep it with you, especially in Potions when Professor Snape picks on you so it can cheer you back up. Don't forget to owl her, or she will be mad at Christmas."

Harry nodded "I may need it in Defence class as well; something isn't right Hermione, why would the ministry be interested in Hogwarts now?" Hermione looked at him "I don't know Harry but maybe it has something to do with Cedric's death and Voldemort coming back. I just hope they don't get rid of Professor Dumbledore because if they do then we are in major trouble."

Ginny leant over to them "even Professor Snape isn't happy about her being here." Ron nodded, he quickly swallowed his mouth full "of course he's not happy, everyone knows he wants the Defence job so he can teach the Snakes how to actually perform dark magic and not defend against it."

Hermione kicked him under the table "Ronald, he is still a teacher. You still have to respect him whether you like it or not." Ron muttered something under his breath and went back to eating.

Harry shook his head "don't worry Ron if Dumbledore trusts Professor Snape then so should we, he was there for her when she came around so we have to believe that he's on our side."

Harry looked over at the head table "I just hope the Ministry doesn't find out that she's alive, I can't lose her a second time."

* * *

Will the Ministry find out about Lily?

Whose side is Snape on?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: demonbookworm101 & Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: TeamSalvatore29, LadyAnnabellaIronBlood, VampyressRose0394, mirela. rat.7 & hermionestwin98 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: demonbookworm101, Black Dragon on the Rocks, Darkveelia88, sweetkitty, TeamSalvatore29, LadyAnnabellaIronBlood & VampyressRose0394 for adding this story to your follow list :)

Chapter 12

Remus arrived back at Grimmuald place; he immediately muttered the counter spell so that Lily was back to her normal size. Lily looked at the floor and whispered a thank you. She quickly ran out the back door and sat on the bench that was at the end of the garden.

Lily felt something nudge her hand; she looked down at saw Padfoot was sitting by her feet. He then jumped up on to the bench beside her and laid his head on her lap. She threaded her fingers through his fur.

Lily let the tears fall freely from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She knew if she wiped them more would soon follow. One side the tears that were falling were happy tears because she got to see Harry board the Hogwarts express and got to see him off to school just once.

On the other side the tears that were falling were sad tears because she should have experienced that feeling his first year but it was taken away from her. She was also crying sad tears because James wasn't there to make the memory with her.

Padfoot licked her hand as sign of comfort, Lily never did understand why he always thought it was better to show some of his emotions through Padfoot. Lily felt someone sit on the other side of her. She knew straight away who it would be.

She placed her head on his shoulder "Promise me something, both of you." She felt Padfoot get off her lap and Sirius sit the other side of her. "No matter what happens and I mean it no matter what; promise me you will look after Harry."

Remus turned to face her "I don't like the sound of that Lily, what are you talking about?"

Lily held his and Sirius's hands "Promise me, you will look after Harry." Sirius looked at Remus and they both looked very concerned. Sirius looked back down at Lily "you aren't planning on doing something stupid are you?"

Lily shook her head "No but if anything happens to me, promise me you will look after Harry. I don't think he will be able to handle if something was to happen to me again."

Remus pulled her back down for a hug "Of course Lily, we promise to look out for Harry; just like we promised him we would look out for you."

Sirius kissed her hand "what's going on in that head of yours Lily? Talk to us." Lily looked over at Sirius "something doesn't feel right. It's the same feeling I had before everything happened the first time. Call it paranoia, call it mother's intuition, call it whatever you like, but something bad is going to happen and soon."

Remus held her tighter "Harry is safe at Hogwarts; Dumbledore won't let anything happen to him. Voldemort can't get into the castle. You are safe right here."

Lily nodded "I know Remus but it doesn't have to be Harry or myself. Something bad is going to happen and someone is going to get hurt. Last time I felt like this; James laughed it off saying he'd probably cut himself shaving and then my worrying would have all be for nothing."

Sirius stood up "Alright if you strongly feel this way, I will tell Arthur to warn the Order to watch their backs. You are right Lily, we are all at risk but we chose this life. We chose to stand up to him, no matter what the cost was."

Lily looked up at Remus "do you want me to owl him?" Remus shook his head "No I will owl him; you just worry about how long the letter will be that you send back to Harry when you get his first one. I know Hermione will kick his butt if he doesn't owl you and I know we all will when he comes home for Christmas."

The three of them walked back into the house, Molly was getting dinner ready for them. Lily smiled "that smells delicious Molly; I'll have a little bit. Not really hungry."

Molly placed her hand on her hip "Nonsense, You missy are too skinny. Harry will hug you one day and he might break one of your ribs. You can't help Harry fight you-know-who if you're too skinny."

Lily held her hands up "Okay give me whatever you think I should eat, Thank you Molly for looking after Harry for me all these years. I'm glad that he had a mother figure. I know my sister wouldn't have been one to him."

Molly hugged her "You both are family; of course I'm going to look after him. Anyone who can handle my boys and their mischief can become a member of this family. "

Lily smiled and hugged her back "thank you for looking after these two as well; I know they can be a handful especially if they help Fred and George with pranks."

Molly pointed to the table "sit, dinner is almost ready, how did you know Harry would go with your sister?"

Lily sat down in between the Marauder men "the only family both James and me had left. If anything did happen to us, I knew Harry would get placed with her. We originally hoped that Sirius would take Harry that is why we named him Harry's godfather but when we told Dumbledore he said that Sirius wasn't really 'family' so that we told him that the only other option would be my sister."

Molly dished up dinner "Arthur will join us soon, dig in. Ron noticed something weird with Harry. He sort of looks."

Lily cut her off "sort of looks out of the nearest window on a full moon night?"

Molly nodded.

Lily laughed "that is because James used to tell Harry stories of what goes lurking around during a full moon and that if he ever came across a werewolf, he shouldn't be scared of it. The werewolf would be a friendly werewolf; meaning that it would be Remus so I noticed that on full moon nights, Harry would wake up from sleeping look at the window and woof because that is the sound werewolves make according to a toddler."

Lily took a sip of her water "I guess some of the stories sank into Harry's memory and he thinks it brings him closer to James. I remember hearing Harry woof and I looked at James and asked him what was our child doing then he explained everything to me. I'm surprised Harry's first word wasn't Moony or Padfoot because James used to talk about you guys to Harry all the time. James taught him not to be afraid of a grey werewolf but just a grey one and not to be afraid of a mangy looking black dog that may appear."

Sirius looked at Lily "Mangy looking dog? Feeling the love Lily." Lily leant over and kissed his cheek "You know I love you Sirius and I love Padfoot. Do you still have that picture of the 5 of us?"

Sirius nodded "I do, would you like me to duplicate it for you and your son." Lily nodded. "I can do that afterwards for a small price."

Lily looked at him "name it" Sirius gave her a puppy dog look "can you give Padfoot a bath? Moony does it too hard."

Lily laughed and looked at Remus who rolled his eyes, Lily nodded "you duplicate the picture and I will give Padfoot a relaxing, gentle bath."

They heard a tapping noise; Lily looked out the window and saw Hedwig. She jumped out of her seat and took the parchment from her and gave her a treat. Remus and Sirius smiled. Lily held the parchment to her heart "I shall read it after dinner and of course after Padfoot's amazingly gentle bath."

* * *

Will Harry tell Lily about Professor Umbridge?

Is Lily's feeling correct?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: bleach102 & Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow for your reviews, I loved it :)

Thank you to: Edward Cullens Girl 4ever 09, bleach102 & witch71 for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: peanutklc1, bleach102, Hp princess no.1, FabrizzioSnape & Kyhron for adding this story to your follow list :)

Chapter 13

Lily looked at Padfoot "no, don't do it!" Padfoot grinned at her; he stood up in the bath and shook himself. Lily hid behind a towel. Lily opens the bathroom door "Thanks Sirius, love you too."

Lily walked towards her bedroom; Remus came out of his room and saw the state of her "I thought you were giving Padfoot a bath and not the other way around."

Lily raised her eyebrow at him "Very funny Remus, however you can deal with the state of the bathroom." Remus's facial expression changed, Lily patted his back "Enjoy."

Lily sat on her bed and looked at the letter from Harry, she couldn't believe it. Her first ever letter from Harry, an envelope on her bedside table caught her eye.

She slowly opened it and inside was the picture she asked Sirius for; she ran her finger over James in the picture. The picture was of Lily holding a baby Harry sitting outside in Godric's hollow with James, Remus and Sirius.

Lily places one in an empty frame that she transfigures from an old book. She gets the other one ready to send to Harry so that he knows that he is loved and as a family.

Lily slowly opens Harry's letter;

_Dear L,_

_I really wish it was Christmas holidays already, we have a new DADA teacher and they are from the Ministry. Do you know any reason why they would be getting involved in our 'education'?_

_Something doesn't feel right here, I don't know if it is the new DADA teacher her name is Dolores Umbridge by the way. But this year Hogwarts doesn't have the same warm feeling it normally has._

_Everyone has noticed that the warm, home feeling isn't here anymore. Everyone is worried about what is going to happen this year especially Hermione. Don't worry I will try to keep my head down and keep out of trouble but trouble just seems to find me well us must be the Marauder blood in me._

_I really wish I could tell people but I know that it would make loads of trouble for us but the important people that I would want to tell already know that you are around so that is all that matters._

_I hope you and the Marauders are okay, try not to kill Pads, I love the three of you and I kind of need you all around because I just got my family back together and I don't want to lose you guys again._

_Make sure Moon takes care of himself and make sure that he is safe during the months. Stock up on the chocolate, he will love you even more if you have loads of chocolate around the house._

_Please stay safe all three of you and make sure that they look after you, I will owl them as well to make sure that they do. I love them but I will hurt them if they don't look after you, I know J wouldn't be happy if he ever knew that they were upsetting you. _

_I gotta get to bed, it's nearly lights out. I know you didn't get the first letter that all the other parents got so here is the biggest news that all the other parents would have gotten, guess what L, I GOT INTO GRYFFINDOR! _

_I will owl you again soon, _

_Love you all loads_

_Harry x_

Lily wiped away her tears, Remus finally sorted out of the bathroom after Padfoot's bath. He heard her sniffing; he walked into her bedroom and saw her crying. He bent down beside her bed "hey, sshh Lily what's wrong?"

Lily handed him Harry's letter "I'm just happy, my first letter from Harry and he keeps repeating how much he loves having his family back together."

Remus quickly reads the letter that Harry sent "I will talk to Kingsley to find out why this Umbridge woman is there. You know Sirius and I will look after you, I don't want Harry hexing my behind maybe Sirius's."

They both laughed, Remus held Lily's hands "it's going to be okay, Dumbledore is there and as long as he is there then Harry is safe, we've told him this and now I'm telling you this. Christmas holidays will be here sooner than you know it."

Lily smiles "Guess what Remus?" He raises his eye brow at her. Lily hugs him "he got into Gryffindor house." Remus laughs and hugs her back "of course he did Lily; he has Marauder and Gryffindor blood running through him."

Lily and Remus both wrote a reply back to Harry. Hedwig is sleeping on the end of Lily's bed. Lily makes sure she adds the extra picture to the letter. She knows that it will make his day especially if the new DADA teacher is going to be bad.

Lily fed Hedwig who happily woke up to take the food; she tied the letter to her leg "Make sure it only goes to Harry if it doesn't then you can rip it up."

Hedwig responses by fluttering her wings at Lily. Lily watches as Hedwig flies back to Hogwarts to deliver the letter to Harry.

Harry sits by the window in the boy's dormitory, he notices something white flying towards the tower, he knows that the white flying thing is Hedwig and he can't wait to read the reply from his mother.

He lets Hedwig sit on top of his trunk that is at the bottom of his bed; Ron notices the big smile plastered on his face "is that her reply?" Harry nods "read it with me, I'll only tell you and Hermione tomorrow anyway."

Ron joins Harry on his bed and Harry opens the envelope, the letter and the picture fall out, Harry lifts up the picture and looks at it "I haven't seen this one before."

He shows the picture to Ron "My family." Ron nods "your parents look so happy, you are tiny, however Sirius looks like he's about to eat you." Both the boys laugh at the picture, "I'll let you read the letter and you just tell me if there is anything interesting in the letter about Umbridge."

Harry nods and starts to read the letter from his mother and Remus;

_Dear Harry,_

* * *

What does Lily & Remus's letter say?

What is Umbridge up to?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: LM Ryder the Batty Bat for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: katherine cullen16, Jakstar, 13girlsrule, Phoenix Stars Alive & Alex Rider's Spygirl (love your name) for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: LM Ryder the Batty Bat, 13girlsrule, Phoenix Stars Alive, TheCuteVamp, namaste863, Alex Rider's Spygirl & PrettyKitty126 for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 14

He shows the picture to Ron "My family." Ron nods "your parents look so happy, you are tiny, however Sirius looks like he's about to eat you." Both the boys laugh at the picture, "I'll let you read the letter and you just tell me if there is anything interesting in the letter about Umbridge."

Harry nods and starts to read the letter from his mother and Remus;

_Dear Harry,_

_Moon will talk to Kings about the new DADA teacher, please keep your head down and try your best to stay out of trouble. All three of you, I don't want to worry you Harry but not all Ministry personnel can be trusted._

_Just because your new DADA teacher doesn't carry his mark on her person, it doesn't mean that she doesn't believe in his perfect pureblood world. I would like you to also promise me that you won't let this woman alone with Hermione, I used to have teachers give me a detention for no reason and it was because I was a muggleborn._

_I don't want this teacher hurting Hermione just because of her parents, please Harry just wait until Christmas break then I promise you, you can go crazy along with Fred, George and Pads._

_This house is fully stocked with chocolate, don't worry about us Harry. I would never let anything bad happen to Pads or Moon if I could help it. I will watch over him._

_We are all safe Harry; we will be here when you come home for Christmas. I will make sure that Pads behaves himself and I will try not to kill him but you know how he is. _

_Love you so much, my little Lion_

_Lilypad x_

Harry rereads the letter again and smiles. He then looks at the picture that had been placed in the envelope. He looks at the baby happily being held in his mother's arms, he can't believe he has this new picture of his family. He looks at Sirius who was standing beside his mother and him, Ron was right, Sirius did look like he was about to eat baby Harry.

He looks at the letter written by Remus, he places the letters under his pillow. He'll read them tomorrow. He falls asleep with a smile plastered on his face. His life is finally coming together; all he needs to do is beat Voldemort which he would do with his loving family and friends surrounding him.

Lily is walking around Grimmuald place; she hears snoring and finds a passed out Sirius Black on the sofa. She places a blanket over him and removes the empty bottle of firewhiskey from his hand.

She bends over and kisses his forehead and walks into the kitchen, she notices that Remus has made a light dinner for them. Lily smiles "when did I become his mother?"

Remus laughs "We've all taken on that role Lily, I will happily hand you the apron strings if you want them."

Lily shakes her head "One child is enough for me; I don't need an adult child as well."

Remus winks at her "why don't you join me for a light dinner, Lady Black?"

Lily throws the dish rag at him "how dare you? Traitor's in my house, filthy half breeds, mudbloods."

Sirius appears in the doorway "oh hush it you old bat."

Lily looks at him "Who you calling an old bat Sirius Black?"

Remus hands him a hangover potion "Lily was doing an impression of your dear, sweet mother."

Sirius slumps down into a chair "sorry Lily, it was good one."

Lily kisses his forehead again "why can't you be more like your cousins, Narcissa and Bellatrix are so perfect and good. Why couldn't you just follow the rest of the family?"

They all laugh over dinner and do their best impressions of Sirius's mother. Lily looks around the half lit kitchen, she sighs and her fingers run up and down the stem of her wine glass.

Remus notices and nudges Sirius "what's wrong Lilypad?"

She looks up at the wizards "I just miss him; I finally have all my memories back. Why do I always gain something good then soon after lose something. I become a witch so I lose my family; I gain a friendship with Severus so I lose that friendship with Severus. I fall in love and am happy so I lose the love of my life and now I don't really know how I feel."

Sirius was sitting the closest to Lily, he pulls her chair closer to his and wraps his arms around her shoulders "it's going to be okay Lily, we are gonna defeat Voldemort and we will all be a family again and yes I will let you keep the werewolf."

He winks at her then sticks his tongue out at Remus, Remus sips his wine "very mature Sirius, your mother would be very proud." Lily lays her head on Sirius's shoulder and looks over at Remus.

She reaches over to him and holds his hand "I don't want to lose my family, I already lost James and just got Harry back, I'm not ready to lose anyone else."

They didn't notice the person who had just arrived at Grimmuald place; Kingsley walk into the kitchen "well don't you all look cosy."

Sirius looks up at Kingsley "what brings you here Kings?"

Kingsley hand a piece of parchment to Remus "all the information I could get on Umbridge without anyone knowing, especially her."

Lily looks at Remus and Kingsley "It's bad isn't it Kingsley, Harry's going to get hurt isn't he."

Kingsley nods "I'm sorry Lily but she doesn't like to use approved methods, we can only hope that Harry keeps his head down because she does have a shady past and does believe that pure-bloods are better than the rest."

Lily sighs "great a silent follower, just perfect. I warned Harry to be careful and to warn Hermione as well, is there anything we can do? Warn the professors?"

Kingsley nods "I will warn Dumbledore in the morning but I just hope the students keep their heads down and nothing happens."

Kingsley leaves them to their evening; Lily looks at Remus "approved methods? Dumbledore won't let that happen will he, he won't let her harm the children. I hope I don't have to go to Hogwarts to meet this Umbridge witch."

* * *

Will Harry keep his head down?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: Belle, I loved your review :)

Thank you to: Ishtar97 for adding this story to your favourites list :)

Thank you to: Lexif1221, Rabbitongrass, syrensls & Elfin Maid for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 15

Christmas time is a time to be thankful for everything you've been given. The Weasley family were especially thankful this year for their father surviving the snake attack.

Lily is helping Molly out in the kitchen with breakfast when she spots Harry and Sirius standing in the doorway. She waves them over "come on you two." They slowly walk over to them; Harry hugs his mother tightly "happy Christmas mum."

Lily kisses his head and returns the tight hug "happy Christmas Harry." She leads him towards the table "now you can sit either next to me or you can sit opposite me."

Harry smiles "I'll sit opposite you, easier to talk that way." Harry sits down opposite Lily but that is when Lily spots his hand "Harry, what is that on your hand?"

She walks round the table and gently grabs his hand before he can hide it; she reads his hand "I must not tell lies." Lily looks at him "Harry, talk to me, please."

Sirius is now standing beside Lily looking at his godson's hand. Sirius had made a promise to James that he would take care of Lily and Harry for him if something bad ever happened to him, a marauder never breaks a promise.

Lily looks over her shoulder at Sirius "what do you think Pads? It's not a very approved method if you ask me." Lily knew exactly who had harmed her son.

Remus already recognised the look on Lily's face; he sent his wolf patronus towards Hogwarts hoping it would get to the person before Lily got to Hogwarts.

Lily leaves the kitchen, she manages to grab her jacket before apparating out of Grimmuald place, she lands in Hogsmead and walks straight over to The Shrieking shack, she uses the Shrieking shack to get on to the grounds of Hogwarts.

She walks towards the main doors, gripping her wand tight in her pocket; she doesn't notice the man in black standing against the wall waiting for her arrival. She does notice when he grabs her arm and drags her towards his private quarters.

Lily realises who it is "let me go." He just ignores her and keeps dragging her, he waves his wand at the portrait and walks inside with her; he then waves locking and silencing charms on the portrait. He spins her around so she is facing him.

Lily's green eyes meet his dark brown ones "let me go Sev!" Severus just looks at her, he knows she is angry but he also knows if Umbridge sees Lily it will only be a matter of minutes before Voldemort finds out and summons his followers and orders them to find Lily.

"You do know what will happen if I let you go and you find her don't you. She will know who you are, she will then go tell one of his minions, we will then get summoned me included and ordered to find you."

Lily nods "I know Sev, I know but it's my job to protect him and she hurt him. How does a professor get away with using such unapproved methods on a student? Tell me."

Severus notices the hot tears that are now falling from her pretty green eyes, he pulls her into him and wraps his arms around her, and he rests his chin on top of her head. He lets her cry into his chest.

Lily holds on to Severus and cries, she feels helpless for not being able to save Harry from getting hurt. She knew Severus was right, she also knew that it would kill everyone if the wrong people found out she was alive again and then got taken away from them again.

Lily finally calms down, she just holds on to Severus, who doesn't mind. They both start to wish they could stay like this forever but they know that there is a war that needs to be won before any of them are free.

Lily quickly wipes her eyes and cheeks "thank you Sev for stopping me." Severus just nods "I was only doing what I had been warned could happen."

Lily looks up at him "who warned you I was coming?"

Severus looks down at her "Moon boy."

Lily laughs which causes her to hiccup "you should come back with me; Molly has made enough food. Please Sev."

Severus doesn't have time to give Lily his answer or his excuse as she drags him towards his portrait and getting rid of the locking and silencing charms he had placed on it. She gently drags him into the corridor and down towards the main doors.

He knows he isn't going to win this fight, he pulls her hand that is on his forearm to the crook of his arm so it looks more like he wants to go and not he is being forced to go.

They walk towards the apparition point at the gates; they appear in the park that is opposite Grimmuald place. Lily turns to look at him "I'll give you a chance to run." She removes her hand from his arm.

Severus just stares at her, Lily smiles "you know you love me, come on." Severus mumbles under his breath "luckily for you I do."

They both walk through the front door of Grimmuald place. Lily hangs her jacket back up "Remus?" the werewolf pokes his head around the kitchen doorway, she smiles at him "thank you." He just smiles and goes back to helping Molly.

Lily walks towards the kitchen with Severus right behind her "it smells great Molly; I hope you don't mind but I brought someone with me."

Molly smiles "thank you my dear, of course not, more the merrier." Molly sees that it is Severus that Lily has brought with her "Good it's about time you had a good home cooked meal inside of you Professor you are too thin."

Severus nods and shakes hands with Arthur "Glad to see that you are alright." Arthur nods "thank you Severus."

Molly sets everything on the table "now we are only missing two people and we shall be all set."

Ron looks at all the food "bloody hell mum, how many people do you think are you feeding?"

Fred and George look at each other "well you Ronny eat for about four people."

They heard arguing in the hallway "I told you I am perfectly fine." The pink haired witch appears in the doorway "wotcha everyone." Mad-Eye soon appears behind her "You should at least get looked at Nymphadora."

The pink haired witch turns to her partner "don't call me that Mad-Eye." she then turns her bubbly attention to everyone "Happy Christmas everyone." She gives Sirius a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

Sirius looks at his cousin "so what happened with you then?" Dora waves her hand at him as she hugs Remus "nothing, I'm fine."

Mad-Eye looks at her "We raided a house this morning and she got a hex sent her way and refuses to get looked at."

Dora sits down in between Sirius & Remus "One it was a stinging hex and second it was the weakest stinging hex I have ever felt and it was a full grown wizard who sent it my way."

Molly places the turkey on the table "Right now that everyone is here, why don't we all start eating." Everyone starts to dig into the food. Lily was sitting in between Harry and Severus.

* * *

Did anyone see Lily at Hogwarts?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: ginnylovesharry5, oh der we are in trouble, wilbornas, TonksForever36 & Frizzylocks for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: makaylaann21998, didleyw, ginnylovesharry5, oh der we are in trouble, aliecullen4ever, TonksForever36 & Frizzylocks for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 16

Sirius looks across the table at Lily who is happily talking to Severus and Arthur. Sirius catches Harry's attention "do you wanna know something about *he nudges his head towards Lily*?"

Harry looks over at his mum who is engrossed in the conversation between Arthur and Severus. He then nods; Remus looks at Sirius "what tale will you tell him Pads?"

Sirius smirks and makes sure that Lily isn't listening to their conversation and she wasn't "the chocolate rat incident". The next thing Sirius knows is that he feels a wand being pressed into his knee.

He then looks around the table and doesn't notice that anyone is looking in their direction until he notices Lily's mouth open and words spill out, "Don't you dare Sirius!"

Sirius mouth falls open "ho how did you?" Lily turns to look at him "Don't tell him because other people don't know about that."

Sirius points towards Severus "You didn't tell Snape about the chocolate rat." Everyone at the table was now silent and looking towards their direction.

Lily looks at Sirius "I am going to kill you Sirius." Sirius smirks at her and turns his attention to Harry "We were all sitting by the black lake."

Lily quickly covers Harry's ears "Sirius he doesn't need to hear it." Remus nods his head "he kind of does Lily, it was pretty funny."

Harry takes his mum's hands away from his ears "I wanna hear about it mum, please."

Sirius smirks at Lily "Anyway we were sitting by the Black Lake, the four of us, your dad, Moony, Wormtail and myself, just talking not really doing homework when we hear footsteps coming towards us. We all looked up and see your mother walking towards the Black Lake alone and she was rarely alone. James asked her where her 'bodyguard' was meaning Snape. Your mother just ignored him muttering under her breath."

He looks at up Lily "do you wanna carry on?"

Lily rolls her eyes "I was muttering that he was prick because you have to understand Harry that I didn't always get on with your father, I grew to love him." Harry nodded so Lily carried on "Wormy then said that someone would one day put that 'mudblood' in her place. That word was never spoken by a Gryffindor it has always been a Slytherin word."

She turns to Severus "sorry" Severus nods in an agreement; Lily places her hand on his thigh under the table and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Lily smiles "I had only ever heard it being said by Slytherin students or Slytherin teachers." Everyone was silent; Hermione spoke up "You were called that by a teacher." Lily nods; Hermione gives her a faint smile "I thought I had been the only one."

Everyone turns their attention to Hermione; Remus looks at his ex-student who he is sitting next to "Which teacher Hermione?"

Hermione looks down at her plate "does it really matter, I'm sure they didn't mean it. They didn't say it directly to my face; we just over heard them when I was in Hogsmead."

Ron looks at her "I don't remember that." Hermione shakes her head "I wasn't with you or Harry, thankfully. I was with Neville, Seamus and Dean." Harry catches on why she had said thankfully.

Harry shakes his head "I'm sure he didn't mean it Hermione, I've never heard him say it in the classroom and If he did use that word daily, all of us would of heard him say it by now."

Hermione nods in agreement "Plus he wasn't with the best of company." Harry nods, Ron looks between them "What am I missing, who said that to you Hermione?"

Fred who was sitting the other side of Hermione whispers something into her ear and she nods. Fred catches George's eye and Ron's he then sneakily uses his knife to point in the direction of Severus Snape.

Ron looks at Hermione "HIM! HE USED THAT NAME AROUND YOU" Hermione kicks Fred under the table "Ron he didn't mean it, if he did he would say it to my face like Malfoy does."

Lily catches on to who they were talking about and whispers in Severus's ear "I think you better apologize to Hermione, I know you didn't mean it Sev but words can still hurt whether they are meant or not."

Severus nods and whispers to her that he will apologize to Miss. Granger when they get back to Hogwarts when there wasn't a crowd around to hex him for using that word that he hated.

Remus looks at Lily "why don't you finish the chocolate rat story Lily." Lily nods "I'd love to. As I was saying I had only ever heard it being said by Slytherin students or Slytherin teachers. So I let the anger get the better of me that a fellow Gryffindor could say that to another house member. I turned Wormy into his rat form. I caught him in a cage and just kept him until I thought he had learnt his lesson."

Harry looks at his mum "I'm guessing that isn't' all you did, is it mum?" Lily shakes her head "I was sitting in the common room by the window and I noticed that it was full moon, I knew that Remus would be in desperate need for chocolate in the morning, so I went back to the dormitory to find my chocolate supply that I had especially for Remus. But then Wormy moved and caught my eye. I was still hurt by what he had said so I turned him into a chocolate rat; took the cage and walked out of the school and headed towards the Shrieking Shack. James and Sirius saw me and wondered what I was doing; they saw the cage in my hand, they watched as I took the now chocolate rat out of the cage and offered him to the werewolf."

Everyone laughs including Sirius and Remus who still found that story funny, Lily smiles "but Moony wouldn't eat it and James turned him back into his human form. They took Wormy to the infirmary to get looked over and all I can remember I must have fallen asleep outside because I remember waking up to Remus snoring in his human form and Severus kneeling beside me; yelling at me because he thought I was missing and that the wolf had eaten me."

Remus looks at her Lily "why don't you tell him about the knife incident in Potion's class." Lily shakes her head "No, that was for your own good Remus."

Dora looks at Lily "you have to tell us now."

Lily takes a sip of her water "fine, fine. We were in potions class and I was partners with Severus but we had to work in a group of three's so Remus joined us because they did get along before everything went wrong in our fifth year. Anyway Slughorn was our teacher, he had muttered under his breath about how dare one of his snakes work with a mudblood, referring to Severus but I heard him and just ignored him. The boys however also heard him."

Lily smiles and under the table gives his thigh another reassuring squeeze "I had to quickly grab Severus's wand from him because he was ready to hex our potions master but because it was near a full moon, you couldn't get Remus angry because he would just snap and he wouldn't calm down until after the full moon, so I saw that Remus was getting angry, I tried to calm him down but nothing was working. So I looked down at my silver potions knife and pointed the handle at Remus and warned him I would jab him with the handle if he didn't calm down, I wasn't going to harm Remus but I didn't want him to get harmed by hurting Slughorn because he just isn't worth anything."

Dora lays her hand on Remus's arm, Remus smiles "You shouldn't of let him get away with it Lily." Sirius smirks "oh he didn't Moony, James and I took care of old Sluggy."

Harry smiles at his godfather and hugs his mum "I'm glad you had friends who looked out for you mum." Harry then looks over at Hermione "and Mione I'm sorry for what happened our first year, I didn't mean to upset you and then get you attacked by a troll."

Hermione smiles "You didn't really say anything Harry it was more of what Ronald said that had upset me and made me hide in the bathroom but it was Quirrell that let the troll into the castle."

Harry nods "I'm still sorry; we have been attacked by quite a few people haven't we." Hermione and Ron nod.

Hermione smiles "Out of all of them third year, wouldn't change our third year, amazing memories." Harry and Ron nod in agreement, Ron smiles "especially when you punched Malfoy in the nose."

Lily notices look in Hermione's eyes "Don't Hermione, don't think like that. I recognise the look in your eyes, I had the same look in my eyes when I heard about everything and first heard the name but you have to believe that we will win this war and don't let your mind think what if cause I did that and I almost didn't marry James because of it."

Fred hugs Hermione, everyone looks at them.

Lily smiles "I'm here if you ever want to talk Hermione, I know what it is like to feel scared and feel that you have to hide it, I tried to talk to James about it once but he couldn't understand where the fear was coming from because he was a pureblood, he was safe but I am a muggle-born, I was always scared even just a little bit because you never knew what was going to happen. I am here if you want to talk, just owl me and we will talk okay, please don't feel that you have to hide it because you want to be strong for Harry and Ron."

Hermione nods against Fred's shoulder "thank you Lily."

* * *

Did anyone see Lily and Severus leave Hogwarts?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: Guest & thedarklordslittlebellyacher for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: EonRuler, Loverbooks, highelfking & Jedi Knight Kat for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: longlost-potter-twin, EonRuler, Outofthisworldgal, Loverbooks, Jedi Knight Kat, Danigirl84 & derpykinfor adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 17

Lily hears someone arrive at Grimmuald place via the floo connection, the only people who were in the house were herself and Sirius. Remus was on Order business. The person was talking to Sirius and to Lily is sounded like Severus.

She knows something isn't right if those two are talking with no one else present in the room. She hears Severus tells Sirius that Harry thinks that the Dark Lord is torturing Sirius and is going to save him with his little friends.

Lily hears more of their conversation then hears Severus leave via the floo and hears Sirius apparition pop. She knows that Voldemort has tricked Harry and doesn't just want to wait around to see if Harry is alright or not.

She paces the kitchen floor trying to figure out what she should do. She doesn't want everyone to know that she is alive again but she doesn't want Harry to get hurt because she would blame herself all over again.

Lily grabs her wand and casts a Disillusionment charm over herself before she apparates to the Ministry of Magic. Lily sticks close to the walls so that no one can see her movement even under the charm.

She sees Sirius punch Lucius Malfoy in the face, and then she feels the fear rising up in her as Sirius and Harry start to fight against Lucius Malfoy and another deatheater.

Lily witnesses as Nymphadora tries her hardest to fight Bellatrix but she notices that Bellatrix appears off to the side of Sirius and casts a spell towards him. Lily knows it will be the killing curse.

She quickly casts the protego horribilis spell over Sirius and Harry to protect them from the killing curse. Sirius notices that the spell doesn't hit them and wonders why. Sirius falls to the floor pretending to be dead.

Harry starts to cry and looks up at Bellatrix who is smirking and chanting that she has killed Sirius Black. Harry runs after her. Lily curses under her breathe because she knows that Bellatrix will harm her son.

Lily follows Harry as she leaves, she sees Remus run over to Sirius and help him up.

Lily stays close to the walls again but she sees that Harry actually has everything under control, but things get messier when Voldemort shows up. Harry turns this attention to the Dark Lord and this gives Bellatrix time to disappear.

Harry points his wand at Voldemort, Voldemort just smirks "this isn't the right time or place Harry. You are still too weak to fight me; you are not my equal yet. But I will know when you are."

Voldemort taps his own forehead where Harry's scar is on his own. Someone else joins them and Lily is happy to see that the person is Dumbledore because she didn't want to lose the charm over her.

Dumbledore turns his own attention to Voldemort "You will not harm the boy tonight Tom."

Voldemort looks at Dumbledore and smirks "I was just telling the boy the same thing Albussss." Voldemort then points his wand at Dumbledore "how are you feeling Dumbledore?"

Lily doesn't remember how it all happened but she runs towards Harry removing the charm over herself. She slides to the floor and holds her son as he tries to fight Voldemort's spirit.

Lily holds him as if he was a baby again "Come on baby, you can fight him. You know of love Harry. You are loved by so many people."

Lily hears footsteps behind them; she looks over her shoulder and sees the members of the Order walking towards them.

The pure dark magic that was in Harry's body was burning her hands and doing damage to her body because she was the 'enemy' she was a muggleborn touching; pure, dark magic, but that didn't stop Lily from holding Harry.

Lily turns her attention back to Harry "You are strong Harry; you are so brave. You can fight him Harry. I love you so much my brave, little Gryffindor."

Everyone watches in horror has black smoke appears out of Harry's body and transforms back into Voldemort. Lily places Harry behind her and has her wand firmly pointed at him in her burnt hand.

Voldemort points his wand at her "How is it posssible? I watched you die you ssssstupid little Muggleborn."

Lily smirks at him "yes about that, tell Peter I said thank you."

Even Voldemort doesn't know how it is possible for her to be alive but he knew how to mess with Lily's mind "I will tell your boyfriend that you are alive, I'm sure that Sssseverus will be pleased."

Voldemort disappears just as Minister Fudge arrived, they all knew that Voldemort stayed just long enough to get spotted, he wants everyone to fear him and to know that he is back.

Lily turns around and embraces Harry "are you alright? What were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt or killed."

Harry hugs her back and laughs when she says seriously. Lily hit's his back "this isn't a time for laughing Harry. Now answer me, are you okay?"

Harry nods "my scar hurts but it's because he was inside of me."

He notices the burns on her hands "Mum, your hurt."

Lily smiles and kisses his scar "I don't care as long as you are alright and so is everyone else; I think."

Harry looks at the floor "Not everyone mum, Sirius is dead. I couldn't save him in time."

Lily turns Harry around so that he can see his Godfather walking towards them "He's just fine believe me, I cast a protection spell around the both of you when I saw Bellatrix, I knew she was going to use dark magic and she used the killing curse but the protection charm did its job."

They all apparate to Hogwarts, Harry drags Lily towards the infirmary so that Poppy can heal his mum. He stays by her side as Poppy looks at her hands.

"Before I can heal these, I need to know what type of dark magic it was. Professor Snape will be able to tell us more, he's on his way." Poppy informs them.

Lily nods and looks over at Harry "I'm fine, I wasn't about to let him have you was I." Lily remembers Voldemort saying something about Severus and hopes that Voldemort won't hurt him just because she is alive again.

Severus walks into the infirmary with his teaching robes billowing out behind him, he orders Poppy and Harry to leave the room and of course Harry refuses to leave his mum's side.

Lily smiles at Harry "I'll be alright Harry why don't you go make sure Sirius isn't milking all the attention from Poppy and other witches."

Harry nods and slowly leaves the infirmary. Lily looks at Severus "I know what you are going to say and don't, I feel guilty enough as it is without having you yell at me."

Severus waves his wand over her hands "I just hope you realise how reckless it was and in fact that he will now make sure that his followers go after you including MYSELF. He will use you against your own son."

Lily sighs and watches his wand "I know Sev, I know but I couldn't just stay at Grimmuald place and wonder what was going to happen. If I hadn't of gone, Sirius would have died and you know who tried to take over Harry's body. I saved Sirius and I saved Harry."

Severus sighs "your hands will heal in a few hours however there is internal damage done caused by the pure dark magic that you touched, it only happened to you because the dark lord sees you as the enemy as you are a muggleborn."

Lily places one of her burnt hands on his arm "be careful Sev, when he saw me. He mentioned you. Promise me Sev that IF he does torture you then you will come to me and let me heal you. Promise me Severus."

Severus is too busy trying to fix her hands but Lily uses her finger to tilt his head up via his chin so he is looking into her eyes "Promise me Sev?"

* * *

Will Severus get tortured?

What will happen to Lily?

Don't forget to review

Gracie :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: ObsessedwReading & Outofthisworldgal for your review, I loved it :)

Thank you to: liverpoolss, UltimatePhangirlZoe & jazzyfix for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: liverpoolss, UltimatePhangirlZoe, NerdLord2nd, SineNominae & lady. edgecombe for adding this story to following list :)

Chapter 18

Lily places one of her burnt hands on his arm "be careful Sev, when he saw me. He mentioned you. Promise me Sev that IF he does torture you then you will come to me and let me heal you. Promise me Severus."

Severus is too busy trying to fix her hands but Lily uses her finger to tilt his head up via his chin so he is looking into her eyes "Promise me Sev?"

Severus places his hands on either side of her legs "You are going to get us both tortured and killed."

Lily looks down at her legs "so what do you want me to do Sev? Go hide somewhere? That didn't work out so good the first time around, did it."

Harry and Sirius are looking in on the two of them from the infirmary doors. Harry smiles faintly "she looks calm around him, it's like she forgets about the war that is coming."

Sirius nods "He always did have that effect on your mother, Harry you must know something. Your mother may love your father very much but that hasn't always been the case."

Harry nods "I know, she told me over Christmas."

Sirius nods again "yes she did however, before it was James and Lily. It had always been Severus and Lily. Your mother was determined not to let the houses ruin their friendship, it worked until our fifth year. I know I dislike Snape but I do feel guilty for ruining their friendship. Yes I wasn't the one who called your mother the M word however if me and the others weren't bullying Snape, she wouldn't of had to defend him all the time and he wouldn't have called her it."

Harry looks up in shock at Sirius "Sirius have you ever told them especially Professor Snape?"

Sirius shakes his head "no, I do think about what if sometimes. If we hadn't of bullied Snape; then would he and your mother have gotten married and then I think that James would be still with us; I wouldn't have spent twelve years in Azkaban and you my boy would be safe and would not have to worry about no nose." He winks at Harry.

Harry looks through the doors again "what's done is done Sirius. We just have to hope that we all make it through the war and then they can fix their friendship."

Sirius puts his arm around Harry's shoulders "After the war, I shall apologize to Snape, so we can all have a fresh, clean start."

Harry raises his eyebrow "why not before?"

Sirius smirks "I don't want him to think I like him Harry."

A voice behind them says "of course not Pads cause that would mean you would have to actually have feelings and emotions."

Sirius elbows his childhood friend in the ribs "I have too got feelings and emotions and you my good friend have hurt them."

Remus smiles "of course I have, sorry for that Siri."

Harry watches them and laughs "I hope that I have a friendship with Ron and Hermione like you guys have."

Remus looks over at Harry "I hear through the grapevine that you guys have a very rocky friendship."

Harry looks at the floor "First year she didn't get on well with Ron and she almost gets killed by a troll, second year she gets petrified because of me and she stole ingredients for a polyjuice potion from Snape. I will skip third year, fourth year she helped me a lot and this year I don't even want to think about it; but I don't think she has a real friendship with Ron because he cares about food and quidditch and Hermione cares about other people and her education."

Remus looks over at Harry "Your mother was the same. She always tried to get the best grades because some Muggleborns feel like they have to prove to everyone else that they deserve their magic and that they deserve to be here. I'm sure if you ask Hermione that will be her reason too. It wouldn't take much for some of the governors to expel someone from here if they were a muggleborn."

Sirius looks guilty "Yeah James and I never really cared about our grades because we were purebloods and if they tried to expel us, our parents would have been up complaining to Dumbledore."

Remus nods "however for people like Hermione and Lily, they don't have many people fighting in their corner, yes Professor McGonagall would defend them but most of the Governors are purebloods and some are Slytherins; so some Muggleborns feel like they have to get the best grades because it makes the school look good and the governors won't have a choice but to let them stay. Some half-bloods are the same, I was. That's why I got on well with your mother and Severus at one time."

The three of them look in on the two old friends and hope that one day they will all get along because the hatred that was surrounding them was getting exhausting to uphold all the time.

Sirius smiles "we just have to take one day at a time and protect those who we love and that matter to us."

Remus pats Sirius on the shoulder "could not have said it better myself Pads."

Meanwhile inside the infirmary

Lily gets off the hospital bed "I would love nothing more than to run and hide Severus, with Harry and you of course. I feel like I have failed as a mother. I can't protect my own son, what kind of mother am i?"

Severus hugs her "I do believe that you have saved him more than once Lily. Yes, Harry has to face the Dark Lord but he knows that you will be standing right beside him just like the others will be too."

Lily looks up at him "do you ever regret our friendship Severus?"

* * *

What will be Severus's reply?

Don't' forget to review

Gracie :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Even dark magic has small print**

Thank you to: ILikeComps, MMax & Outofthisworldgal for your reviews, I loved them :)

Thank you to: Alyse SaFyre, shahnawaz786, Joelene Malfoy, AVID33, julio90 & MMax for adding this story to your favourite's list :)

Thank you to: retona, shahnawaz786, Joelene Malfoy & IceprincessIsis3 for adding this story to your following list :)

Chapter 19

Lily looks up at him "do you ever regret our friendship Severus?"

Lily looks straight down at the floor after asking him, she doesn't want to see the hurt and anger that his eyes may show.

Severus takes a deep breath "No Lily, I have never regretted our friendship. Do I regret what I said to you? Yes of course I do, but I will never regret our friendship. You showed me that there was kindness in our world and not everything was about name and social standing."

Lily looks up at him with tears falling down her face "yo you don't regret being my friend?"

Severus wipes her tears away like it was just the two of them in the world "No I don't."

Lily jumps up and hugs him, Severus can't believe that he might have his best friend back, he slowly wraps his arms around her, he then whispers in her ear "you do realise we are being watched by your son, the wolf and the mutt."

Lily laughs and wipes her eyes "right now, I don't care. Remus has his best friend, why shouldn't I have mine? I really want to start over Severus, please."

Lily stands away from him and holds out her hand "Hi I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

He raises his eyebrow but gives in to her and shakes her hand "pleasure to meet you Lily, I'm Severus Snape."

Just as Severus was about to return Lily's smile that she had plastered on her face, he felt his left forearm become warm. He looks down at it then back up at her with a sad look in his eyes.

Lily takes a deep breath and slowly exhales "go and we will deal with whatever he does or says when you return to me, got it?"

Severus slights nods and apparates out of the infirmary. The boys notice this, Remus opens the door for Harry "go she'll need someone."

Harry walks towards her and hugs her "it will be alright mum; we'll deal with things as they come okay."

Lily smiles and nods "yes, right, now tell me all about my lovely sister."

Harry gives her a weird look "Mum do I have to?"

Lily nods "yes because I know she has been 'looking' after you and I want to know how much damage I have to do to her for the years of torment she did to you, so spill Harry."

Harry, Lily, Remus and Sirius sit in the boys' dormitory talking about how Petunia and Vernon have treated Harry over the years. Lily holds him close "I am so sorry Harry."

Lily looks over at Sirius "I think I'm going to return to Grimmuald place. Severus promised me he would let me heel him if Voldy got mad but I doubt he will come to me, stubborn Slytherin."

Remus knew what they were really up to "just don't get caught; either of you."

Sirius and Lily leave Hogwarts without being spotted because not everyone knows that Lily is alive, one of those people being Dumbledore.

The two of them arrive at Privet Drive, Sirius is twirling his wand around with his fingers, and Lily elbows him "Stop doing that."

Lily stands away from the front door of the house and lets Sirius take the lead on things. Sirius knocks on the door.

Petunia opens it and looks down at the man standing in front of her "Can I help you?"

Sirius smirks at her "yes actually you can, I've come for the boy."

Petunia hides behind the front door scared "Dudley? He isn't here, how do you know my son?"

Sirius looks down and tries not to laugh then looks back at Petunia "Not your son! I've come for the Potter boy, I know he lives here. His magical signature is all over this house. So either you give him to me OR I take him by force."

Petunia starts to shake with fear "h he isn't here. He doesn't live here anymore. He erm ran away, troubled boy he was."

Lily walks into eye view of Petunia "because you caused him the trouble, Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia can't believe her eyes "but, how? We were told you and THAT husband of yours were dead, that is why we had to take in that boy of yours."

Lily tries to keep her temper in check and makes sure that Sirius doesn't harm her sister, not that she would blame him "Magic is a wonderful thing Mrs. Dursley, now you are going to go find Harry's belongings and give them to me."

Petunia looks down at the wand in Sirius's fingers "I I"

Lily shakes her head "there won't be any trouble unless you insult us, my son or don't do as I have asked and I believe I have asked nicely."

Petunia nods, she runs up the stairs and packs all the things that harry had left. She hands the box to Lily "I am sorry Lily for what happened."

Lily shakes her head "it's too late for apologies Petunia; you won't have to worry about us freaks anymore."

Lily turns to Sirius and nods, Lily walks away carrying the box with Harry's little belongings in. Sirius uses a memory altering spell on the house so that anyone who lives there won't know or remember a boy called Harry Potter or anyone connected to him.

Lily waits at the end of the street for Sirius, he walks over to her "it's done, they'll be safe. No magical signature over the house. They don't deserve it Lily."

Lily nods her head "I know they don't Sirius but it's for the best. When I became a witch, she stopped being my sister. The Petunia I knew and loved disappeared a long time ago."

Sirius nods "that is why you can forgive Snape and not her."

Lily looks over at him "Yes, I believe that the Severus I knew is still inside there somewhere Sirius, just because you have labelled him as the bad guy doesn't mean that he is, we've all made mistakes in our lives Sirius. However its how we change ourselves and rectify those mistakes that make apologies worth it."

They apparate back to Grimmuald place, both not noticing that Severus was there in the kitchen doorway, they carry on with their conversation. Sirius walks into the front room and Lily stands in the doorway.

Sirius sits down "I understand that and I know that Snape has apologized to you many times and I am getting to grips with being okay with it, but as long as he knows that IF he betrays us or hurts you again, I will kill him."

Lily places her hand on his shoulder "I know Sirius, always the big brother."

Lily walks into the kitchen and sees Severus sitting there "Severus, wh what happened?"

* * *

What did Voldemort do to Severus?

Don't forget to leave a review

Gracie :)


End file.
